Belo Adormecido, Um Conto de Fadas estilo Gundam
by Misao-chan
Summary: Em um reino distante, a muito tempo atrás, ouve um belo principe , na verdade, dois belos príncipes. A história de ambos é contada nesta versão yaoi do clássico infantil -A Bela Adormecida-.Ao estilo Gundam,claro.-AU,paródia, 1x2,3x4,fluffy,lime- C
1. Capítulo 1

**~Belo Adormecido – Um conto de fadas ao estilo Gundam~**

**Avisos:- ** Paródia, deturpação de um conto-de-fada, fic em terceira pessoa, humor descarado *beirando o bizarro ^.^"*, lime e fluffy.

**Casais:-**1x2x1 

**Spoilers****:-** Nem unzinho sequer ^.^", a não ser que você considere o uso de Gundams como um spoiler...

**Disclaimer****:-** Ontem,eu tive um sonho no qual eu via o Wall Disney dentro de um esquife de gelo. Eu lia minha história diante do bloco gelado e de repente ele acordava gritando que iria me processar por danos morais...portanto, por mais que eu queira, eu ainda não sou dona dos direitos de "A Bela Adormecida" e nem dos Garotos Gundam ou outros personagens relacionados a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente T_T)

**Quanto ao fic:-** Por favor, ao ler esse fic mantenha em mente o tempo todo que trata-se de uma paródia ok? Ou seja, coisas supostamente "fora do lugar" são para ser assim mesmo ^.^". Este fic é minha primeira tentativa na narrativa em terceira pessoa , e vai ser consideravelmente mais curto que todos os meus outros fics, por ser mais simples também. Ah, e por favor, não peçam um lemon deste fic, por que deste não vai sair! Isso iria estragar o final do conto-de-fadas e...ah, eu já fiz coisas o suficiente com ele. Mas eu lhes darei belos limes e cenas fluffys para compensar tá bem? ^.^"

*****Agradecimentos a Lien Li por ser uma beta na velocidade da luz e pelos ótimos comentários*****

***

Em uma terra distante e desconhecida, a muito tempo atrás existia um grande e próspero reino: o Reino de Oz. Essa terra fértil e coberta por campos verdes, lagos, e grandes florestas habitadas pelos mais raros e belos animais, era governada por um rei muito justo e honesto, e sua igualmente justa e honesta rainha.

Vossas Majestades, o Rei Treize e a Rainha Une, eram pessoas extremamente adoráveis, e eram venerados pelo povo do Reino. Sendo assim, não foi uma surpresa verificar que todo o país entrou em estado completo de euforia quando as notícias reportando a gravidez da rainha se espalharam como folhas sopradas ao vento.

Após uma longa espera de nove meses de duração, o bebê nasceu, e era um lindo garoto.

Ele possuía os cabelos castanho claro como os de sua mãe, e quanto ao pai...bem...por hora ainda não haviam grandes semelhanças visíveis entre os dois. Mas muito em breve ele, provavelmente, tornaria-se muito parecido com o rei, assim como acontecia com a rainha.

Certamente, o nascimento do primeiro príncipe do Reino era um acontecimento a ser celebrado com toda pompa. E assim sendo, pelo período de alguns dias seguidos, haviam preparativos sendo feitos para a futura festa, em praticamente todos os cantos do castelo, e todos os detalhes foram devidamente assistidos para que nenhum imprevisto viesse a ocorrer durante as comemorações. Convites foram enviados para cada um dos cidadãos da cidade, porque todos deveriam ter sua chance de poder ver o príncipe recém-nascido.

Chegado o grande dia, a festa iniciou-se durante as primeiras horas da noite, e diversas figuras importantes de terras próximas, e não tão próximas, compareceram as festividades. Duas dessas pessoas eram o Rei Zechs e a Rainha Noin, das terras vizinhas, o reinado de Peacecraft. Zechs e Treize eram muito amigos, e durante muitos e muitos anos haviam tentado juntar os dois reinos em um. Agora, eles tinham a oportunidade perfeita em mãos, e tudo o que era necessário fazer, seria arranjar um casamento entre seus dois filhos.

O pequeno Heero, de apenas dois anos de idade, e futuro príncipe das terras de Peacecraft, dormia tranqüilamente nos braços de sua mãe, embalado pelo calor, e sem qualquer idéia sobre o que seu pai havia decidido naquele exato momento a respeito de seu futuro.

Fogos de artifício anunciaram o momento crucial, no qual a população de Oz, finalmente conheceria a face de seu jovem futuro príncipe: Duo Maxwell Kushrenada. O nome Maxwell havia sido dado ao bebê em homenagem ao pai de Treize, o governante anterior do Reino, responsável pela derrota contra os soldados de Romefeller, em uma guerra que havia durado diversos anos, e exterminado quase todos os cidadãos de Oz e de Romefeller. Treize sentia-se orgulhoso por colocar o nome de seu pai em um bebê que viveria, e ajudaria a manter, uma nova era de paz, nos anos que estavam por vir.

Três dos mais importantes convidados da festa, eram as três boas fadas da floresta: Trowa, Quatre e Wufei. Eles eram conhecidos por serem garotos honestos, justos e extremamente fortes. Eram conhecidos, também, por terem sido os responsáveis por construir e pilotar alguns tipos de máquinas mágicas, que haviam sido cruciais para Oz na derrota à Romefeller. Todas as pessoas admiravam-nos e os respeitavam. Eles eram tão jovens e mesmo assim haviam feito tanto em prol de todos.

Infelizmente, para suas imagens, eles usavam vestidos. Um deles insistia em refutar essa afirmação, dizendo que eram túnicas, mas ninguém acreditava nisso.

O fato de que eles não envelheciam e possuíam a imagem de garotos desde que se tinha notícia, o que também não colaborava. Um deles vivia a argumentar que eles possuíam mais de cem anos, mas ninguém acreditava nisso também.

De qualquer forma, na noite de hoje, os três garotos-fadas não haviam comparecido para lutar ou justificar suas aparências e vestidos. Eles estavam no castelo para abençoar o recém-nascido, e com isso, cada um deles daria a Duo um presente mágico.

Mais uma vez, todos pararam para observar a cena, além do mais, todos estavam extremamente curiosos para descobrir exatamente o que cada uma das fadas daria como presente para o pequeno príncipe. Os três aproximaram-se do berço dourado que continha a criança, e entreolharam-se, com expressões alegres e satisfeitas.

Fada Trowa foi o primeiro. Ele vestia uma roupa verde escura, mais longa do que as de seus outros dois companheiros, já que suas pernas eram também as mais compridas. Ele usava a franja de uma maneira misteriosa , que cobria quase a metade de seu rosto. Coisas de fada, provavelmente. 

Trowa retirou da manga de suas vestes uma longa varinha mágica, e apontou-a para o topo da cabeça do bebê. Ele simplesmente fez alguns leves movimentos circulares com o objeto e pronunciou algumas poucas palavras. Logo haviam pequenas centelhas de brilho verde voando diretamente da ponta de sua varinha para a criança, que tentava alegremente agarrar o brilho com suas pequenas mãos.

'Duo, você será muito inteligente'

As pessoas esperavam que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas o garoto simplesmente beijou a testa do bebê, e em seguida olhou na direção de Wufei, com seu olho visível, indicando que agora seria sua vez de entregar seu presente.

Wufei possuía roupas muito semelhantes as de Trowa, com a diferença de que as suas eram de um tom de vermelho vivo. Ele aproximou-se do berço, e limpou a garganta com um breve som, antes de começar a falar, dirigindo-se a ninguém em particular.

'Este é o nosso futuro rei...' – o garoto de traços chineses olhou nos pequenos olhos violetas de Duo, e este sorriu em sua direção – 'eu espero que ele cresça para tornar-se um homem honrado, seguindo o exemplo do Rei Maxwell, que trouxe a paz, e acima de tudo, a justiça para o povo e...'

Quatre e Trowa já estavam preparando-se para tomar providências e calar Wufei, antes que ele disparasse em um discurso sem fim a respeito das guerras e das conquistas do rei, entre outras coisas, mas bebê Duo foi mais rápido, e puxou o garoto-fada por seu rabo-de-cavalo.

'Ai! O que você esta fazendo criança?', ele rugiu para o príncipe, e o bebê riu.

'Olha que gracinha, você fez o príncipe rir!', Quatre falou, sorrindo sobre o berço.

'Eu não sou um palhaço!', a fada de vermelho começou a reclamar.

'O que tem de errado em ser um palhaço?', Trowa perguntou casualmente.

'Vamos lá rapazes, é só uma criança, ele nem sequer tem consciência do que esta fazendo, não é mesmo pequeno Duo?', Quatre falou, sorrindo e sacudindo levemente seus dedos como uma distração na frente do pequeno. 'Agora, vá logo e entregue seu presente a ele, do contrário, eu vou fazer você usar o chapéu!'

'Não, não o chapéu!', Wufei respondeu em choque, 'Não é justo e...', antes que ele pudesse continuar, ele viu o rosto de Quatre, uma das sobrancelhas do garoto levantada indicando uma certa perversidade em seu olhar, e então calou-se.

'Certo, eu vou lhe dar seu presente'. O garoto suspirou, e então retirou sua varinha de dentro de uma das mangas das longas vestes, apontando o objeto para o berço, mais especificamente para o sorridente pedaço de gente contido nele.

'Duo, você será um dos homens mais corajosos de todo o reino. Você será extremamente forte e lutará pelo que é certo.'

Satisfeito com suas palavras, Wufei beijou a testa da pequena criança, e afastou-se, dando espaço para a próxima fada.

O garoto loiro aproximou-se do berço, com sua roupa de um azul praticamente brilhante, mas antes que pudesse fazer suas considerações ao bebê, ele não pode deixar de notar que o Rei Kushrenada estava olhando em sua direção com uma expressão levemente curiosa. 

'Há algo errado majestade?', a fada perguntou.

'Eu estava apenas pensando', Treize fechou seus olhos em pensamento, e então abriu-os novamente, 'Por que vocês garotos-fada tem de usar esses uniformes?'

Todos na festa, incluindo a rainha Une, acharam a pergunta fora de hora.[1] Porém, antes que Quatre pudesse explicar para o rei a razão pela qual todos eles usavam o mesmo modelo de roupa, em cores diferentes, o lugar todo escureceu, e uma nuvem rosa-choque explodiu no meio do gigantesco salão.

A rainha instintivamente aproximou-se do berço e agarrou seu filho próximo a si, enquanto observava a grande nuvem que lentamente dissipava-se, revelando em seu interior uma garota loira e de trancinhas. E como se tal visual já não fosse estranho o suficiente, ela tinha ainda um corvo amarelo pousado em seu ombro direito, e a ave possuía sobrancelhas extremamente estranhas.

'Oh não, é Relena!', Quatre exclamou, em um tom assustado, para os outros dois garotos, olhando primeiro para Trowa e depois para Wufei, perguntando silenciosamente o que eles deveriam fazer. Imediatamente após essa pequena interação, os três formaram uma barreira em volta da rainha, e da criança que ela carregava. 

'Rei Treize, Rainha Une. Mas que prazer poder ver a ambos', a bruxa falou, curvando-se em frente a eles, sorrindo sarcasticamente durante todo o tempo. 'Vejo que vocês estão sediando a comemoração do século. Obviamente, uma vez que o nascimento do primeiro príncipe do reino de Oz naturalmente não poderia ter sido tratado de forma diferente. Eu apenas não consigo deixar de imaginar a razão pelo qual eu não fui convidada...você não esta se fazendo esta mesma pergunta também, Dorothy?', a garota perguntou, dirigindo-se ao horrível animal, enquanto acariciava a cabeça da ave com as pontas dos dedos.

'Você não é bem-vinda aqui mulher!', Wufei gritou à aberração rosa.

'Eu? Não sou bem-vinda? Não consigo compreender o por quê de você estar dizendo uma coisa como essa, garoto-fada...você consegue Dorothy?' – o pássaro gralhou em um tom estridente, muito semelhante a voz da bruxa, em resposta – 'Claro, eu sei que eu não pago meus impostos regularmente, uso esse tom absolutamente irritante de rosa, praticamente o tempo todo, e no topo de tudo isso, sou uma bruxa malvada, mas não acho que qualquer uma dessas coisas seja ruim o suficiente para justificar a minha EXCLUSÃO DESSA FESTA!!!', ela concluiu, em um tom de voz consideravelmente mais alto.

Relena suspirou, e continuou. 'Mas não tem problema.'

'Quer dizer que...você não esta ofendida?', Rainha Une perguntou, com certa insegurança.

'Ofendida? Não, de forma alguma. Na verdade, eu também vou dar ao príncipe o meu próprio presente mágico.'

A bruxa percorreu alguns poucos passos na direção da criança debaixo dos olhares apavorados de todos. Ela olhou rapidamente para o bebê, que mexia-se inquietamente no colo da rainha, e então começou falar.

'Sim, Príncipe Duo, você será inteligente, corajoso e muito forte, e todos irão lhe amar intensamente pela aura de pura felicidade que estará sempre a sua volta'. Relena então começou a gritar, jogando seus braços para o alto em movimentos bruscos e criando uma segunda nuvem em volta de seu corpo. 

'Mas, antes do dia em que você completar dezesseis anos, você encontrará um secador de cabelos, e no momento em que o ar quente do aparelho alcançar as mexas de seu lindo cabelo, você vai morrer!!! Há há há há há há há há há !!!', a bruxa riu em um tom que beirava a loucura, e com um brilho de puro ódio em seus olhos, desapareceu junto com o pássaro, dentro da nuvem rosa, da mesma forma em que haviam surgido, deixando para trás dois pais desesperados e uma fada vermelha completamente irritada.

'Oh não! Isso é terrível! Absolutamente terrível! Nós desejamos uma criança por tanto tempo, e agora...agora...'. Treize abraçou sua esposa, que já estava em prantos e abraçando o pequeno Duo em seus braços, de forma quase desesperada, antes que esta pudesse terminar a terrível afirmação que agora assombrava suas mentes

'Não se preocupe majestade, Quatre ainda tem seu presente para dar.' Trowa falou calmamente, e Quatre assentiu com a cabeça.

'Você pode desfazer a maldição?', a rainha perguntou em um tom de voz cheio de esperança, enquanto ainda agarrava-se ao bebê como se ele representasse sua própria vida.

'Infelizmente, não posso fazer isso', o garoto respondeu com tristeza, 'A magia de Relena é muito poderosa para ser desfeita. O que eu posso fazer, é isto.'

Quatre aproximou-se de Une, e sorriu na direção da criança.

'Príncipe Duo, se algum dia você encontrar um secador, e o ar quente chegar a tocar seus lindos cabelos, você não morrera. Você apenas cairá em um sono profundo. Você irá dormir e sonhar pacificamente até o dia em que será acordado por um beijo do seu verdadeiro amor, e com isso, será liberto desta maldição para todo sempre, e viverá feliz ao lado desta pessoa.' 

Enquanto dizia as palavras, ele balançava levemente sua varinha sobre a cabeça do príncipe, e mais uma vez, pequenas centelhas de luz azul fizeram o caminho até seu alvo.

'Pronto. Isto é tudo que eu posso fazer por ele.' Quatre falou, curvando-se novamente diante da Rainha.

'Muito obrigada.' , ela agradeceu, sorrindo genuinamente em sua direção.

Mas o rei Kushrenada não estava tão certo quanto a situação toda. 

Ele ordenou imediatamente que todos os secadores, por todas as partes do reino fossem sumariamente queimados, e com efeito, ainda naquela mesma noite, todo o palácio assistiu enquanto os aparelhos elétricos eram consumidos pelas chamas, e nenhuma pessoa do reino nunca mais poderia alisar ou secar seus cabelos. 

***

Fim do capitulo I

[1] Esse é o clássico "momento gota". Não tem como descrever isso com a exatidão necessária em palavras mas...vocês não conseguiram praticamente *ver* as gotas na cabeça de todo mundo? ^.^"  
  



	2. Capítulo 2

**~Belo Adormecido – Um conto de fadas ao estilo Gundam~**

**Avisos:- ** Paródia, deturpação de um conto-de-fada, fic em terceira pessoa, humor descarado *beirando o bizarro ^.^"*, lime e fluffy.

**Casais:-**1x2x1 

**Spoilers:-** Nem unzinho sequer ^.^", a não ser que você considere o uso de Gundams como um spoiler...

**Disclaimer:-** Ontem,eu tive um sonho no qual eu via o Wall Disney dentro de um esquife de gelo. Eu lia minha história diante do bloco gelado e de repente ele acordava gritando que iria me processar por danos morais...portanto, por mais que eu queira, eu ainda não sou dona dos direitos de "A Bela Adormecida" e nem dos Garotos Gundam ou outros personagens relacionados a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente T_T)

**Quanto ao fic:-** Por favor, ao ler esse fic mantenha em mente o tempo todo que trata-se de uma paródia ok? Ou seja, coisas supostamente "fora do lugar" são para ser assim mesmo ^.^". Este fic é minha primeira tentativa na narrativa em terceira pessoa , e vai ser consideravelmente mais curto que todos os meus outros fics, por ser mais simples também. Ah, e por favor, não peçam um lemon deste fic, por que deste não vai sair! Isso iria estragar o final do conto-de-fadas e...ah, eu já fiz coisas o suficiente com ele. Mas eu lhes darei belos limes e cenas fluffys para compensar tá bem? ^.^"

*****Agradecimentos a Lien Li por ser uma beta na velocidade da luz e pelos ótimos comentários*****

***

            Dentro de uma das salas da torre principal do castelo de Oz, uma fada-azul extremamente preocupada andava de um lado para o outro do cômodo, arrastando levemente a barra de seu vestido pelo carpete e cochichando em tons inaudíveis de tempos e tempos, ao mesmo tempo em que uma fada verde olhava distraidamente pela janela para o lado de fora , e uma fada vermelha ficava cada vez mais irritada.

            'Quatre, você poderia, PELO AMOR DE NATAKU, parar? Eu sei que você esta preocupado pelo futuro do príncipe, e entendo exatamente como você se sente, mas o que está feito, está feito e não há mais nada que esteja em nosso alcance realizar para ajudar nessa questão!' – Wufei falou, levantando de sua cadeira e pousando a mão levemente sobre um dos ombros do rapaz loiro, quando este parou de andar por um breve momento.

            'Mas tem de haver, tem de haver!', a outra fada continuou , ignorando a mão amiga em seu ombro e jogando os braços para cima em um gesto de desespero.  Ele tornou a caminhar de um lado para o outro da sala, desta vez falando em um tom de voz alto e claro, direcionado para seus companheiros.

            'Wufei, você sabe tão bem quanto eu a dimensão real do poder de Relena, e compreende o que isto significa. Neste exato momento ela provavelmente já sabe a respeito do meu contra-feitiço, e também sobre os secadores queimados. Pelo que sei, a esta hora ela pode muito bem estar...sabe deus...em algum outro reino distante, comprando um secador ultra-poderoso de última geração!!!' – Quatre concluiu, com um suspiro longo e profundo.

            Wufei realmente sabia o quão poderosa (e persistente) Relena realmente era, e apesar da idéia da bruxa rosa estar comprando um novo secador, parecer um pouco além da conta, não era completamente improvável. Ela era uma vadia doida afinal de contas. Ele apertou os dedos contra as pálpebras, na esperança de que o movimento lhe ajudasse a limpar sua mente, para encontrar uma solução viável para aquela situação.

            'Ok, então Relena provavelmente já sabe sobre seu contra-feitiço e pode vir a tentar alguma manobra para fazer com que as coisas aconteçam da maneira que ela deseja. O que nós temos de descobrir é, o que está disponível em nossas mãos, para que possamos prevenir isso? E quanto Relena realmente sabe a respeito do que já fizemos até então?' – falou o garoto chinês.

            'Eu não sei exatamente o que ela sabe a esta altura, mas ela sempre acha uma maneira de descobrir tudo. Você recorda daquela vez em que construímos os primeiros protótipos para os Gundams, e no dia seguinte, logo após a noite em que terminamos, as máquinas estavam completamente rosa? Rosa CHOQUE?'

            A outra fada fez um alto som de desgosto, enquanto Trowa tremeu levemente, como que relembrando de algo muito ruim, sem nunca tirar os olhos da fogueira, queimando do lado de fora do castelo.

            'Eu acredito que tenha algo a ver com aquele pássaro horrível que ela possui...as sobrancelhas daquela coisa me dão arrepios.' – foi a vez de Quatre de tremer levemente pela lembrança indesejada – 'Não sei o que exatamente estaremos tentando prevenir aqui, porque nós realmente não temos idéia do que esperar. E é por isso que estou tão preocupado...'

            'Ok, acalme-se. Nossa missão é: proteger o príncipe. Isto estabelecido, o que podemos fazer?'

            'Nós podemos transformá-lo em uma flor. Flores não tem cabelos, elas não precisam de secadores!!!' – a fada de olhos azuis respondeu, com os mesmos brilhando em contemplação da idéia que acabará de ter – 'Ele vai crescer lindamente como uma flor, e quando ele completar dezesseis anos, nós podemos transformá-lo de volta em um garoto.'

            'Sim, vamos fazer isso, assim nós facilitamos todo o trabalho de Relena, porque, caso ela venha a descobrir, ela apenas terá o trabalho de pisar em cima do príncipe!' – Wufei falou em tom sarcástico.

            'Não havia pensado por esse ângulo.' – Quatre falou com desapontamento.

            'Pessoas que vivem na floresta não chamam qualquer tipo de atenção para si mesmas'- Trowa começou a falar, ainda olhando para a gigantesca fogueira. Então, olhou para dentro da sala, diretamente na direção de seus dois outros companheiros. 'E ninguém teria motivos para suspeitar de três rapazes tomando conta de uma criança em uma pequena cabana'.

            'O que você esta sugerindo exatamente?'- Wufei perguntou com algum ceticismo.

            'Ele está dizendo que iremos viver em uma pequena casa, nas profundezas da floresta do reino, e tomaremos conta do bebê Duo, como seus guardiões, até que ele complete dezesseis anos de vida. Ninguém ira suspeitar de três rapazes cuidando de uma pequena criança. Sendo assim, não haverá motivo para investigações e o príncipe poderá crescer tranqüilamente. Trowa, você é um gênio!' - Quatre falou, praticamente pulando do lugar aonde estava no meio do cômodo, para dar um forte abraço na fada verde, que não se opôs.

            'E algum de vocês pode me explicar EXATAMENTE porque, ninguém ira suspeitar de três garotos cuidando de uma criança?'- Wufei perguntou em um tom que rumava para próximo da irritação.

            'Por que não há razão para suspeitar de três garotos não-mágicos vivendo pacificamente em uma pequena cabana no meio da floresta.' – a fada azul respondeu, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo a ser dita, e sorrindo amplamente na direção de seu companheiro de profissão.

            'Você disse, "garotos não-mágicos"?'

            'Sim, eu disse.'

            'E qual entidade entre os céus e a terra colocou na sua cabeça que nós podemos viver, e pacificamente ainda por cima, sem nossa mágica???' – a fada vermelha praticamente explodiu.

'Wufei, é um sacrifício que temos de fazer pelo príncipe Duo. Se não usarmos a nossa mágica, não damos as demais pessoas uma razão palpável para suspeitarem de nós. Vai ser apenas por meros dezesseis anos'- Quatre explicou – 'E, viver sem nossa mágica não pode ser tão difícil assim. Eu sei que podemos fazê-lo. Nós temos de fazer isso pelo bem de Duo'.

Wufei suspirou longamente. Viver ser usar magia? Isso seria dificílimo.  
Fazer a coisa certa podia ser um pé no saco às vezes. 'Pro inferno.' – ele suspirou em resignação -  'Vamos fazer isso.'

'"timo!' – Quatre juntou suas duas mãos em excitação e alegria – 'Eu informarei o rei e a rainha sobre nossos planos agora mesmo'

Enquanto o jovem abandonava a sala, Wufei virou-se para Trowa, que por sua vez olhava de novo como que distraidamente para o lado de fora da janela, e não havia feito um comentário sequer após ter revelado seus planos previamente.

'Você tinha que escolher ESSE exato momento pra finalmente começar a falar?'

 Trowa respondeu simplesmente dando um pequeno sorriso na direção de seu amigo irritadiço.

Naquele mesmo dia, apenas algumas horas após o término do incêndio dos secadores de cabelo, quando os primeiros raios da manhã do dia não haviam sequer aparecido no horizonte do reino de Oz, três figuras misteriosas usando longas túnicas com capuzes que lhes escondia as faces, abandonaram o castelo. Uma delas, carregava um pequeno pacote cuidadosamente em seus braços.

O rei Treize e rainha Une ficaram extremamente tristes por terem de abrir mão de seu filho, e deixar que ele fosse levado pelos três garotos. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, eles sabiam que seria o melhor que podiam ser feito em prol do futuro da criança. Dezesseis anos seria um longa espera, mas se este era o preço que deveria ser pago pela vida do pequeno Duo,  e  eles estavam dispostos a pagá-lo fosse como fosse. 

Em dezesseis anos, eles se veriam novamente.

*****

Quatre, Trowa e Wufei conseguiram uma pequena casa, exatamente no meio da floresta. Era um local consideravelmente escondido, para que com isso eles pudessem evitar qualquer eventual "visita surpresa", como bruxas rosas e seus pássaros horrendos, por exemplo.

Assim que chegaram, Quatre acomodou a criança no quarto que seria seu, e logo depois juntou-se aos outros dois garotos no que seria a sala principal da cabana.

'Sabe, esta casa é realmente um lugar bastante agradável. Eu posso me acostumar a morar aqui'- Wufei falou, olhando com grande satisfação para o ambiente a sua volta.

'Eu concordo com você'- Quatre falou, sorrindo na direção de Trowa, que sorriu levemente em resposta – 'A propósito, vocês dois, me dêem suas varinhas mágicas.'

'Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?'- perguntou Trowa. 

'Sim. Nós não usaremos nenhum tipo de magia. Nós não podemos correr qualquer risco de sermos descobertos, por menor que ele seja.'

'Não sei se posso me acostumar com ISSO' – Wufei reclamou, enquanto entregava sua varinha mágica nas mãos de seu companheiro.

'Eu vou guardá-las em segurança no sótão da casa. Nós não iremos usá-las, a não ser que uma emergência se apresente.' – Quatre concluiu, e os outros dois aceitaram acenando com suas cabeças. E a partir daquele dia, eles passaram a viver não mais como os corajosos seres mágicos, como os quais tornaram-se  conhecidos até então, mas como pacatos cidadãos da floresta, cuidando de uma criança que em pouquíssimo tempo tornou-se a "menina" de seus olhos.

O tempo passou, e os três garotos habituaram-se a viver sem utilizar mágica. 

Antes mesmo que eles percebessem – por que o tempo tende a passar de uma maneira especialmente rápida depois que você já viveu mais de um século – o pequeno Duo já não era tão pequeno, porque havia transformado-se em um belo jovem de quinze anos.

  
  
***  
  
Fim do Capitulo 2  
...e é a partir daqui que as coisas começarão a ficar interessantes....^.^=


	3. Capítulo 3

**~Belo Adormecido – Um conto de fadas ao estilo Gundam~**

**Avisos:- ** Paródia, deturpação de um conto-de-fada, fic em terceira pessoa, humor descarado *beirando o bizarro ^.^"*, lime e fluffy.

**Casais:-**1x2x1, 3x4

**Spoilers****:-** Nem unzinho sequer ^.^", a não ser que você considere o uso de Gundams como um spoiler...

**Disclaimer****:-** Ontem,eu tive um sonho no qual eu via o Wall Disney dentro de um esquife de gelo. Eu lia minha história diante do bloco gelado e de repente ele acordava gritando que iria me processar por danos morais...portanto, por mais que eu queira, eu ainda não sou dona dos direitos de "A Bela Adormecida" e nem dos Garotos Gundam ou outros personagens relacionados a séire. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente T_T)

**Quanto ao fic:-** Por favor, ao ler esse fic mantenha em mente o tempo todo que trata-se de uma paródia ok? Ou seja, coisas supostamente "fora do lugar" são para ser assim mesmo ^.^". Este fic é minha primeira tentativa na narrativa em terceira pessoa , e vai ser consideravelmente mais curto que todos os meus outros fics, por ser mais simples também. Ah, e por favor, não peçam um lemon deste fic, por que deste não vai sair! Isso iria estragar o final do conto-de-fadas e...ah, eu já fiz coisas o suficiente com ele. Mas eu lhes darei belos limes e cenas fluffys para compensar tá bem? ^.^"

*****Agradecimentos a Lien Li por ser uma beta na velocidade da luz e pelos ótimos comentários*****

****  
  
  


  
            Duo tornara-se um rapaz extremamente belo. Ele possuía olhos de uma cor exótica, uma tonalidade que pairava entre o azul e o violeta - que às vezes variavam de acordo com suas emoções - e cabelos muito longos, apesar de todas as muitas vezes nas quais Wufei havia tentado cortá-lo, e de uma cor castanho dourado, que ele sempre mantinha seguramente preso em uma trança, que caia-lhe pelas costas até a cintura.

            Desde seus primeiros anos de vida, Duo sempre se perguntara a razão pela qual estava sendo criado por três outros garotos. Mas, como ele nunca havia entrado em contato com nenhum outro menino de sua idade – ou mesmo com qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse seus supostos progenitores – ele havia acreditado na explicação de que todas as crianças pelo mundo eram criadas por três pais.

            Por algum tempo.

            Quando atingiu idade o suficiente para perceber exatamente o quão estúpido essa explicação soava, ele apenas aceitou, intimamente, o fato de que provavelmente aqueles três garotos haviam encontrado-o em algum lugar, e decidido criá-lo. E isso não era um pensamento ruim de forma alguma.

            Duo amava seus três "pais". Apesar de Wufei às vezes dizer que Quatre era a mãe, piada com a qual ele podia simpatizar, já que reconhecia que Quatre era o mais preocupado com relação as pequenas coisas, como roupas e ter a certeza de que todos estavam alimentando-se apropriadamente.

            Haviam ainda alguns outros acontecimentos estranhos, que Duo não compreendia completamente, como o fato do tempo parecer não afetar em nada a aparência dos três garotos que o haviam criado. Mas ele resolvera simplesmente aceitar a explicação de que o ar da floresta fazia muito bem para a pele, e juntar mais esse detalhe a caixinha de pequenos mistérios que era sua família.

            E, por fim, havia ainda um episódio completamente único, um daqueles que tinham feito com que Quatre ganhasse o apelido de "mãe".

            Claro que Duo agora achava a cena bastante engraçada em sua mente, mas ver dois de seus pais no meio da cozinha em um beijo aquecido - com línguas e pequenos "hmms" aqui e ali - pela primeira vez tinha sido um choque e tanto. Mas, após passado algum tempo, e vendo como eles realmente importavam-se de forma mais profunda um com o outro, ele se acostumou com aquela nova mudança.

Ele podia dizer até mesmo que aquilo era um bocado engraçado, já que em todas as vezes que ele pegava os dois em situação semelhante, Quatre ficava vermelho como um morango.

            Duo gostava de passar as manhãs trabalhando, em uma pequena oficina anexa na parte dos fundos da pequena cabana aonde morava. Ele podia passar horas e horas trabalhando naquele local, fazendo novas peças e melhorar as técnicas daquelas incríveis máquinas, que seus pais haviam construído a muitos anos atrás. E em sua própria máquina também. Duo possuía seu próprio Gundam.

            Em uma das muitas manhãs, nas quais o jovem encontrava-se ocupado na oficina, dentro da casa, um garoto loiro entrou como uma ventania na sala principal, aonde os dois outros moradores do lugar jogavam calmamente uma partida de xadrez.

            Sem receber a atenção que desejava apenas com sua entrada, Quatre resolveu que seria melhor falar com seus outros dois companheiros diretamente.

            'Vocês tem idéia de que dia é hoje?', ele falou de maneira um tanto exasperada. 

            'Er...Terça-feira?', Wufei respondeu, sem sequer tirar os olhos do tabuleiro a sua frente.

            'Eu não estou falando disso...e a propósito, hoje é Quarta-feira', o outro garoto respondeu, em um tom um pouco irritado.

            'Certo, então...dia de lavar a roupa?', o jovem chinês respondeu casualmente, sem notar o incômodo do outro, e finalmente movendo sua rainha em jogo.

            'Não!', Quatre respondeu, praticamente gritando.

            'Cheque-mate', Trowa falou.

            'Agora olha só, viu o que você fez? Eu perdi o jogo porque você tirou minha concentração. É sua culpa!' – Wufei grasnou.

            'Não, você perdeu porque você é uma droga em xadrez. Era completamente óbvio que você não deveria ter movido a rainha e...'

            Os dois já estavam discutindo a cerca de alguns minutos quando Trowa limpou sua garganta fazendo um som alto para chamar a atenção de ambos.

            'Hoje não é o aniversário de Duo?', o garoto de olhos verdes falou em um tom de voz casual.

            'Sim! Obrigado Trowa', Quatre estava sorrindo novamente, a discussão anterior completamente esquecida. 'Hoje é o dia em que Duo vai completar dezesseis anos, e eu acho que deveríamos fazer alguma coisa especial para celebrar a data. Eu estava pensando em fazer para ele uma bela roupa de festa que vi em uma revista, e é claro, um bolo bem grande também.'

            'Sabe Quatre, nós não sabemos como costurar' – Wufei lembrou a seu companheiro loiro.

            'Isso não é problema algum. Não deve ser muito difícil de qualquer forma. Certo então, Wufei e eu cuidaremos do material e da costura da roupa, e Trowa, você vai providenciar o bolo.'

            'Ok', respondeu o outro jovem.

            'Por que você nunca reclama dos planos malucos dele?', Wufei perguntou, apontando um dedo acusador na direção de Trowa.

            'O que você quer dizer?', ele respondeu, de forma tediosa.

            'Esquece...'

            'Hey! Eu estou em casa, o que tem pro almoço?', uma voz alta e alegre interrompeu a discussão dos outros três garotos assim que Duo adentrou a cabana. Quatre quase entrou em pânico pela surpresa.

            'Oh Duo...' – ele falou com falsa calma da melhor maneira que conseguia fingir – '...sabe, eu esqueci de ir fazer compras, então, acho que o almoço vai demorar um pouco mais para sair. Por que você não vai caminhar na floresta por...digamos, umas três horinhas?'

            'Por favor, diga que você esta brincando.', o jovem de olhos violetas respondeu, colocando a mão no estômago para indicar que estava realmente faminto.

            Wufei interrompeu antes que Duo pudesse fazer outras perguntas e arruinar sua própria surpresa de aniversario. 'Sim Duo, Quatre disse que quer preparar algo especial hoje, e todos nós sabemos que você pode ser um bocado irritante quando esta faminto. Então, vá e espere pelo almoço, ou, nós podemos tentar algo um pouco mais rápido... mas nesse caso eu é que vou cozinhar', o Chinês concluiu, sorrindo maliciosamente.

            'Não obrigado!', Duo respondeu, mexendo suas mãos em ênfase. 'Eu prefiro esperar por, seja lá o que for, que Quatre esta planejando preparar. Eu volto em três horas...tchau!', e com isso o adolescente partiu, dando um breve sinal de despedida para seus pais, e fechando a porta atrás de si.

            Os três garotos suspiraram em alivio. 'Essa foi por pouco', falou Quatre.

            'Certo, agora que ele saiu nós temos exatamente três horas para fazer todo o trabalho, vamos!'

***  
  
            'Aqueles três provavelmente bebem quando eu não estou por perto', Duo pensou enquanto andava na direção contrária a de sua casa. 'Andar na floresta? O que eu teria supostamente para fazer? Pegar flores, cantar para ninguém em particular e dançar junto com os animais?'[1], ele pensou em tom sarcástico.

            Em seguida, olhou para o céu sobre si. 'Pensando bem, o dia está bastante quente hoje. Eu posso tirar proveito disso e ir nadar um pouco no lago.'

            Naquele mesmo momento, no outro lado da floresta, havia um segundo garoto igualmente belo. Este, possuía cabelos castanho escuro, em um penteado de certa forma rebelde, e olhos de um azul profundo. Ele estava sob um cavalo branco de cristas cinza, e ferraduras de metal.

            'Isto esta ficando bastante chato, J ', Heero falou para o cavalo. 'Nós já conhecemos todo esse lado da floretas. Não há nada novo por aqui'

            O cavalo, como que entendendo o que seu dono queria dizer, acelerou um pouco seu passo.

            'Esse é o melhor que você pode fazer?', o jovem desafiou o animal.

            Aceitando o desafio, o cavalo aumentou sua velocidade ainda mais. E mais. Eles cavalgaram em tamanha velocidade, que em menos de uma hora haviam chegado ao outro lado da floresta. O animal finalmente parou, exausto.

            'Isso foi ótimo J', o rapaz de olhos azuis parabenizou seu cavalo, 'fique aqui um pouco e descanse. Eu vou andar um pouco por estas redondezas e ver se consigo encontrar algo interessante, que valha a minha atenção por estas áreas.'

            Depois de caminhar por mais alguns minutos, Heero estava chegando a conclusão de que este lado da floresta, era basicamente igual ao outro lado. Árvores, árvores, e também árvores.

            'Nada interessante por aqui...'- ele bocejou – 'Nada interessante aqui. E nada...'. Repentinamente, alguma coisa chamou a atenção do jovem.

            Havia um lago nas proximidades. A água era clara e transparente, e todo o local era rodeado por pedras e cerejeiras, praticamente infestadas por flores, que caiam na água como uma verdadeira chuva de pétalas. O lugar em si montava uma bela cena, mas o que chamou a atenção do jovem foi a pessoa que encontrava-se parada em cima de uma das rochas.

 Pronto para pular na água, havia um outro rapaz muito atraente, e nu. Ele tinha a pele clara, um corpo bem estruturado, com músculos, mas sem exageros, além de possuir os cabelos mais longos que Heero já havia visto em toda sua vida. 

            O cabelo por si só, era algo hipnotizante, apesar de que, naquele momento, as mechas estavam cobrindo pedaços muito grandes – e interessantes – do corpo da figura. Pedaços demais, para o gosto de Heero.

            Ignorando a presença do outro ser que lhe observava das sombras de uma das cerejeiras, Duo pulou na água.

            'Aaaahhh...' , ele falou em apreciação, 'Não há nada melhor do que nadar no lago em um dia quente como esse.' Em seguida o rapaz mergulhou e voltou a superfície novamente. 'Pensando melhor, acho que talvez houvesse algo melhor, sim...'

            Ele passou a nadar de costas, seu longo cabelo flutuando a sua volta, enquanto olhava para o céu, e refletia em voz alta. 'Seria realmente muito bom se eu pudesse encontrar um cara maravilhoso com quem eu pudesse,  de repente, dividir esse lago.' 

Ele suspirou. Isso era tudo culpa de Quatre e Trowa. Ver aqueles dois juntos, o tempo todo, estava começando a colocar idéias demais na mente de Duo.

'Hmmm...talvez, quem sabe, um cara forte, de pele bronzeada, cabelo meio selvagem... um pouco mais velho do que eu... olhos azuis, como o céu de uma noite de primavera...' Duo ia formando a imagem do homem perfeito, enquanto nadava despreocupadamente até alcançar a beirada do lago.

 Chegando a pedra da onde havia pulado, Duo apoiou-se com os dois braços nesta, colocou a cabeça em suas mãos, e mais uma vez suspirou. 'Quem eu estou tentando enganar? Caras desse tipo não aparecem do nada, no meio de uma floresta!!!'

'Caras de que tipo?'

Duo quase sofreu um ataque cardíaco. Ele ergueu os olhos seguindo a direção da voz, em tempo de ver o homem de seus sonhos em pessoa, de pé sobre na pedra aonde ele havia estado a apenas alguns momentos atrás.

'Quem é você?', ele perguntou em um tom de voz um pouco assustado.

'Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que sou o guarda florestal?', Heero respondeu, por sua vez em um tom levemente zombeteiro.

'Não', Duo sorriu maliciosamente para si mesmo. 'Isso me lembra que o homem dos meus sonhos também tem de possuir senso se humor', ele pensou, para depois continuar com  sua resposta. 'Eu pensei que estava sozinho. Ninguém, além de mim, vem a este lado da floresta, e eu certamente não me lembro de já ter te visto, em qualquer lugar, por aqui antes'. 'Por que eu CERTAMENTE lembraria disso...', sua mente acrescentou.

Resolvendo então que, definitivamente, precisava conhecer melhor a pessoa a sua frente, ele continuou. 'Então, me conte, quem é você?'

Heero aproximou-se do garoto imerso na água, e sussurrou, 'Eu sou o homem dos seus sonhos.'

Duo corou violentamente. 'Deus, será que eu falei aquilo em voz alta?', ele pensou. E nesse momento, estava tão ocupado ficando envergonhado, que falhou em notar que o outro jovem estava fitando-o por completo. E com um olhar de completa satisfação estampando-lhe o rosto.

'Sabe...', Heero começou, abaixando-se e colocando uma de suas mãos casualmente dentro da água. 'A água é bastante clara por aqui. Qualquer um pode ver tudo o que há dentro dela...'

Foi apenas nessa hora que Duo percebeu que ele estava totalmente pelado, e completamente a vista do outro garoto. Isso era ainda mais embaraçoso. 'Jesus!...por que você não me avisou antes?', ele praticamente gritou para o outro jovem, virando-se e  tentando cobrir o quanto ele pudesse de seu corpo com o cabelo.

'Não me diga que você não notou que eu estava olhando?', Heero respondeu, levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas em ênfase.

'Eu estava ocupado demais derretendo por causa do seu charme...', Duo pensou.  'Não é justo! Você apareceu simplesmente do nada e já me encontrou aqui sem roupas. Se pelo menos você também não estivesse usando roupas...', ele começou a argumentar.

Porém, antes que  pudesse terminar sua sentença, ele ouviu um alto som muito semelhante ao de algo caindo na  água, logo antes de Heero aparecer, de dentro da água, logo à sua frente. Ele tinha seus lábios curvados em um pequeno sorriso, e o cabelo agora completamente ensopado caindo sobre a testa.

Naquela hora pela primeira vez, Duo pode ver seus olhos. E no momento em que ele notou a cor daquelas órbitas, ele sentiu que este era, realmente, o homem de seus sonhos. E no momento seguinte, ele teve certeza. Apenas ao ouvir o que Heero falara.

'Agora nós estamos quites!'

***  
  
  


Fim do Capitulo III

[1] Quem viu o original de "A Bela Adormecida" sabe que isso é o que é feito pelo personagem principal na história original ^.^" ( e apesar do fato de que tem muita cantoria para o meu gosto, esse desenho é realmente muito bonito. Eu acho que todo mundo deveria vê-lo pelo menos uma vez na vida ^.^=)

Certo, isso me lembra que na história original o par canta e dança...bla bla bla, eu substitui tudo isso  por uma cena no lago. Eu sei que todo mundo vai aprovar por que eu estou fazendo o favor de colocar bastante pele a vista....hehehe ^.^" .

  
E como sempre, aqui vai um alô para as tão queridas pessoas que comentam: Bra Briefs, Hi-chan e Arashi! Valeu pessoal. Botem fé *essa foi pra você Himiko XD*, que o próximo capitulo será dos melhores...


	4. Capítulo 4

**~Belo Adormecido – Um conto de fadas ao estilo Gundam~**

**Avisos:- ** Paródia, deturpação de um conto-de-fada, fic em terceira pessoa, humor descarado *beirando o bizarro ^.^"*, lime e fluffy.

**Casais:-**1x2x1, 3x4

**Spoilers:-** Nem unzinho sequer ^.^", a não ser que você considere o uso de Gundams como um spoiler...

**Disclaimer:-** Ontem,eu tive um sonho no qual eu via o Wall Disney dentro de um esquife de gelo. Eu lia minha história diante do bloco gelado e de repente ele acordava gritando que iria me processar por danos morais...portanto, por mais que eu queira, eu ainda não sou dona dos direitos de "A Bela Adormecida" e nem dos Garotos Gundam ou outros personagens relacionados a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente T_T)

**Quanto ao fic:-** Por favor, ao ler esse fic mantenha em mente o tempo todo que trata-se de uma paródia ok? Ou seja, coisas supostamente "fora do lugar" são para ser assim mesmo ^.^". Este fic é minha primeira tentativa na narrativa em terceira pessoa , e vai ser consideravelmente mais curto que todos os meus outros fics, por ser mais simples também. Ah, e por favor, não peçam um lemon deste fic, por que deste não vai sair! Isso iria estragar o final do conto-de-fadas e...ah, eu já fiz coisas o suficiente com ele. Mas eu lhes darei belos limes e cenas fluffys para compensar tá bem? ^.^"

*****Agradecimentos a Lien Li por ser uma beta na velocidade da luz e pelos ótimos comentários*****

***  
  
  


            Em uma pequena cabana, no meio da floresta, algumas coisas não estavam correndo exatamente de acordo com os planos de três ex-fadas. O que deveria estar parecido com um terno elegante, estava muito mais parecido com...nada, realmente. E o bolo de Trowa também não estava em um estado muito melhor.

            'Quatre, eu falei que isso era uma má, muito MÁ, idéia. Olhe envolta!', Wufei falou, irritação crescendo em sua voz, juntamente com o tom desta. O fato de que ele estava servindo como modelo para o suposto terno, e que no momento não usava nada além de uma massa disforme de tecido azul, também não estava colaborando para melhorar seu humor.   
  
            'Nós não temos uma roupa pronta e nós não temos um bolo. Tudo o que temos é uma bagunça gigantesca para limpar', continuou o jovem chinês.

            Quatre olhou a sua volta. Essa situação estava indo terrivelmente mal. Isso era...uma emergência!

            'Eu sei!', exclamou o jovem loiro, e então subiu a escada, tão rápido quanto pode. Ele retornou com três varinhas mágicas em mãos.

            'Você chama isso de emergência?', Wufei falou sarcasticamente.

            'E você não?', Trowa respondeu com uma outra pergunta, olhando para sua sopa...er...bolo.

            'Rapazes, nós estamos falando de Duo aqui, e é seu aniversário de dezesseis anos. Nós temos de fazer com que tudo fique absolutamente perfeito para ele.', e sem esperar por uma resposta qualquer, Quatre rapidamente entregou cada uma das varinhas para seus respectivos donos. 'Aqui, Trowa, agora você pode fazer um novo bolo. Eu vou tomar conta do terno.'

            'E quanto a mim?', Wufei perguntou.

            "Limpe a casa!'

            'INJUSTIÇA!' [1]

***

            No lado  escuro do Reino, em uma área eternamente coberta pelas sombras, uma bruxa malvada encontrava-se no meio de um quarto rosa choque, em frente a um grande espelho.

            'Espelho, espelho meu...'

            'Nem tente vossa majestade, este é um outro conto de fadas.', falou uma voz masculina vindo do outro lado do cômodo.

            A bruxa virou-se para olhar diretamente para um de seus escravos. 'Então, Pargan, vejo que você esta de volta com a informação que eu lhe pedi.'

            'Sim, sua malvadeza!', o velho escravo respondeu.

            'Diga de uma vez por todas, aonde esta o garoto?' , Relena perguntou impacientemente.

            'Nós não pudemos encontrá-lo. O garoto simplesmente desapareceu do mapa e nem mesmo seus pais parecem saber o local aonde ele se encontra no presente momento.'

            'Incompetente!!!', ela gritou. 'Saia da minha frente antes que eu te transforme em um rato rosa, ou em um sapo rosa! Parece que é verdade o ditado que diz: quando você quer alguma coisa realmente bem feita você tem de fazê-lo pessoalmente.'

            A bruxa então jogou-se na enorme cama rosa, localizada no meio do quarto. 'Mas eu não estou realmente no humor para fazer isso agora, então...Dorothy!!!' 

            O corvo amarelo voou em sua direção, pousando em seu ombro direito. Relena acariciou a cabeça da ave com a ponta dos dedos. 'Você tem uma missão Dorothy. Você vai achar o garoto Maxwell para mim.' – ela sorriu sarcasticamente na direção do animal, então continuou  - 'A vingança não é divertida quando não funciona. Então, vá agora, e não retorne até você descobrir aonde aquele maldito moleque está!'. E com isso ela liberou o corvo, que saiu pela janela do cômodo.

            'Eles verão. Eu vou me tornar a GRANDE RELENA novamente...mas agora...eu preciso dormir.'[2]

***  

                Finalmente as coisas pareciam mais calmas para os garotos-fada. Trowa estava terminando a decoração de um bolo de dois andares, semelhante a um bolo de casamento, ao passo em que Quatre também terminava a costura de um belíssimo terno social. Quanto a Wufei...a casa estava bastante limpa.

            'Olhem!', a fada azul exclamou, impressionado com a qualidade de seu próprio serviço realizado no belo traje azul marinho à sua frente. 'Duo vai simplesmente amar.' 

            'Sabe de uma coisa?, essa roupa ficaria melhor em um tom de vinho!' ,Wufei falou, e com um simples e rápido movimento de sua varinha, a cor do terno mudou para um tom quase brilhante de vermelho escuro.

            'Com licença, o traje será azul!', Quatre  por sua vez mudou a cor da roupa para azul marinho.

            'Mas vinho é uma cor muito bonita!', o terno tornou-se vermelho.

            'Vai ser azul!', tornou-se azul.

            'Vinho!', e agora o terno era vinho.

            'Eu não vou deixar que você coloque essa cor, absolutamente horrenda, na roupa que eu confeccionei!'

            'Eu não vou ser o único personagem da historia a usar vermelho!' [3]

            'Azul!'

            'Vermelho!'

            Em pouquíssimo tempo, fagulhas brilhantes, azuis e vermelhas, podiam ser vistas voando por todos os cômodos e partes da casa, incluindo o lado de fora. As pequenas faíscas encontraram uma rota de escape, e saíram diretamente pela grande lareira, no meio da sala principal. As duas fadas estavam tão distraídas em sua calorosa discussão, que não notaram que as faíscas estavam saindo pela lareira.

            Trowa também falhou em notar tal fato. Ele estava muito ocupado admirando seu próprio trabalho com o bolo. Os três não notaram a presença de um corvo amarelo sobrevoando a casa, e parecendo extremamente satisfeito com a imensa quantidade de fagulhas mágicas que haviam acabado de aparecer, mais do que misteriosamente, no meio de uma floresta.

***

            No pequeno e escondido paraíso, do outro lado da região, os dois jovens ainda encontravam-se deitados sem camisa na borda do lago, ambos tranqüilamente olhando para os céus. Duo jamais havia se sentido tão feliz em toda sua vida.     

            Ele havia acabado de passar uma tarde inteira apenas nadando, conversando, e simplesmente admirando a vista do céu, com o homem de seus sonhos e...espere um momento, ele havia acabado de dizer 'uma tarde inteira'? 

            'Droga, eu preciso voltar!!!', como que acordado de um sonho, Duo levantou-se, rapidamente pegou sua camisa do chão, próximo ao local aonde esteve deitado, e preparou-se para correr em direção a sua casa.

            'Espere!', Heero levantou-se em seguida, 'Ao menos me conte seu nome.'

            Mas Duo já havia começado a correr, tentando atingir velocidade o suficiente para chegar em sua cabana no horário combinado. 'Eu também não sei o seu.', ele falou, apenas olhando na direção do outro rapaz, sem nunca parar.

            'Me diga aonde posso te ver novamente.', Heero gritou.

            'Hoje à noite, em uma pequena cabana no meio da floresta. Encontre-me lá.', Duo acenou com uma das mãos na direção de Heero, sorriu, e em seguida desapareceu entre as árvores que praticamente encobriam todo o local.

            'Hoje à noite...', o outro jovem repetiu sorrindo e saboreando cada uma das palavras. 

'Se eu puder ter a visão daquela bundinha perfeita todas às vezes que ele sair correndo, talvez não me sinta tão mal sobre o fato.' E com esse pensamento, ele recuperou sua própria camisa do chão, e partiu para encontrar J. Ele precisava retornar ao castelo. E rápido.

***

            Duo não conseguia conter sua alegria. Ele sentia-se leve, queria poder gritar. Gritar aos quatro ventos e ao mundo que era sortudo o suficiente para encontrar o homem de seus sonhos. '...E poder ver seu incrível corpo por inteiro..', ele acrescentou mentalmente, com um pequeno sorriso, enquanto entrava em sua casa.

            'Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, vocês precisam ouvir isso...', antes que o jovem de tranças conseguisse terminar sua sentença , os outros três garotos gritaram, 'Surpresa!!!'

            'Rapazes...o que é tudo isso? Eu não...'

            'Você esqueceu Duo? Hoje é seu aniversário! Hoje você completa dezesseis anos!', Quatre respondeu, com os olhos praticamente brilhando de alegria, refletindo as emoções nos olhos do jovem a sua frente.

            'Feliz Aniversário , Duo!', Trowa parabenizou-o.

            'Sim, hoje você esta tornando-se um homem de verdade, e uma ocasião especial como esta...', Wufei gesticulou na direção dos presentes, '...merece uma comemoração digna de tal.' O jovem chinês sorriu, vendo a alegria estampada na face de Duo. Todo o trabalho da limpeza havia valido a pena afinal...ok, talvez nem todo, mas certamente parte dele havia.

            Duo praticamente pulou do local aonde  estava. próximo a porta, e abraçou seu três pais ao mesmo tempo. 'Hoje é o dia mais perfeito de toda minha vida! Primeiro o que aconteceu no lago e agora isso...eu não sei o que dizer..Eu...se existe um Deus lá em cima, então ele realmente deve gostar de mim!'. Duo falou sorrindo amplamente.

            'O que aconteceu no lago, Duo? , Quatre perguntou curiosamente.

            'Oh Quatre, você não pode nem imaginar. Eu conheci o homem dos meus sonhos.', o jovem respondeu.

            As três fadas congelaram. Ele havia dito 'homem dos sonhos'?

            'Ele é tão lindo, e tem um senso de humor incrível, e seu olhos tem  o tom de azul mais impressionante e que eu já vi em toda a vida, e a bundinha dele...é completamente...' , Duo falava, completamente inconsciente do estado dos outros garotos. Suas palavras forma interrompidas pela expressão e palavras preocupadas de Quatre.

            'Duo, você não pode...' – a fada suspirou longamente – 'Esse jovem não pode ser o homem dos seus sonhos...' O garoto loiro olhou na direção de seus outros companheiros, buscando algum tipo de apoio.

            'Mas...eu não compreendo...'. Duo não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo de errado naquela cena. Ele havia conhecido um homem maravilhoso hoje, e agora ele queria casar com ele e viver ao seu lado para todo sempre. Qual era o problema com isso?

            'Duo...', Wufei começou, 'Nós jamais lhe contamos este fato antes, mas agora, é a hora de você saber toda a verdade. Seu nome verdadeiro é Duo Maxwell Kushrenada, e você é o príncipe desse Reino. Você é o príncipe, Duo!'

            'Wufei, o que...'.

            'Espere, me deixe terminar.', a fada vermelha o interrompeu. 'Seus pais, o rei Treize e a rainha Une, deixaram que nós criássemos você por questões de segurança, para o seu próprio bem. Mas agora, que você completou dezesseis anos, você pode retornar para sua casa real, para o castelo, para tornar-se aquele que vai governar todo o Reino em um futuro próximo.'

            'Mas...'

            Duo fora interrompido novamente, dessa vez por Trowa. 'Esta noite, nós iremos leva-lo ao castelo. Você vai conhecer seus pais...'

            'Não, não esta noite. Hoje a noite ele vira me ver e...', Duo estava entrando em estado de semi-desespero. 'Eu? Um príncipe? Por que eu tinha de descobrir tudo isso logo agora? Eu estava tão feliz...eu...eu não posso ser um príncipe!'

            Quatre continuou, olhando para o chão tentando não ver as lágrimas que já formavam-se nos olhos do jovem de tranças. "Você também vai conhecer o seu noivo, o príncipe Heero de Peacecraft.'

            'Noivo?'

            '...Sim.', a fada azul respondeu, ainda evitando o encontro de olhares.

            'Mas, por que diabos, vocês resolveram deixar que eu soubesse de tudo isso agora? De repente, absolutamente saído do nada, eu sou um príncipe, e tenho um noivo, que também é um príncipe...então...que diabos são vocês? Fadas?', Duo gritou em tom de acusação.

            'Na verdade...', Wufei suspirou, 'Nos realmente somos fa...'. Mas agora era sua vez de ser interrompido.

            'Não me falem mais nada. Eu não quero saber!', Duo gritou, ódio claro em sua voz. 'Eu vou para meu quarto!'. Com essa declaração, o jovem subiu as escadarias com rapidez, voltando logo em seguida quase imediatamente, e pegando o enorme bolo da mesa no meio da sala. 'Eu vou levar isso junto comigo.', ele falou, para em seguida desaparecer escada acima.

            'Deus, isso era para ser supostamente uma surpresa boa...', Quatre sussurrou, buscando conforto nos braços de Trowa, e praticamente soluçando a margem das lágrimas.

            'Eu sabia que isto iria acontecer, mas não podemos remediar. Esse é o destino dele.', Wufei falou em um tom entristecido.

            'Eu sei...'

            'Venha Quatre, vamos colocar nossas roupas. Nós teremos de levar Duo ao castelo em cerca de uma hora', Trowa falou, guiando o outro aos quartos.

            'Ok', o jovem loiro concordou relutantemente, e começou a andar na direção do antigo armário, aonde estavam escondidas as roupas que costumavam utilizar, roupas que a muito tempo não viam a luz do dia.

            Mais uma vez, as três fadas falharam em notar a ave amarela pousada no peitoral de uma das janelas, que havia assistido a toda a cena, e agora lançava-se em vôo, na direção do castelo de Relena.

***

            Heero praticamente voou para dentro do castelo aonde vivia. Ele mal conseguia esperar para contar as novidades a seu pai.

            'Pai, eu tenho algumas no...', ele começou a falar, dirigindo-se a sala principal do castelo, mas foi interrompido pela voz o Rei.

            'Heero. Aonde você esteve? Sua mãe esteve te procurando desde cedo. Nos estávamos preocupados que você não retornasse a tempo para a cerimônia.', falou o rei, em uma voz grave e imponente.

            'Pai, eu já lhe falei que não irei me casar com alguém que eu sequer conheço. Isto está fora de questão', Heero respondeu em um tom irritado. Eles haviam tido essa mesma discussão uma centena de vezes antes, e mesmo assim, seu pai não conseguia aceitar o fato de que ele não iria casar-se com algum estúpido e feio príncipe que ele jamais havia visto antes na vida.

            'Eu nunca lhe perguntei nada a este respeito Heero. É uma ordem. Você VAI se casar com o príncipe Duo de Oz.' – rei Zechs respondeu, levantando-se de seu trono.

            'Não, eu não vou!', o jovem respondeu por sua vez. 'Hoje eu conheci o homem dos meus sonhos, na floresta, e a noite eu irei encontra-lo novamente. Nós sim, iremos nos casar pai, e eu tenho certeza de que você ira gostar muito dele.'

            'Você perdeu completamente o juízo? O que eu vou dizer ao rei Treize? Ele espera que você apareça hoje a noite e...Heero? Heero volte aqui agora mesmo!', Ele gritou a seu filho, mas já era tarde demais, porque o jovem encontrava-se long do alcance de sua voz.

            'Por todos os deuses...e agora o que direi a Treize?'

***  
  
Fim do Capitulo 4

[1] Frase clássica do Wufei!  
Eu sempre quis fazer ele dizer isso..hehehe. Essa foi pra você Hi-chan! ^_~! 

[2] Frase de Duo! Nas voz de Relena , mas mesmo assim...^.^" Não me matem, por favor!

[3] A briga pela cor do vestido. Uma das minhas partes favoritas do filme. Essa foi uma das razões pelas quais Trowa é a fada verde. Exatamente porque as fadas Azul e Vermelha são as que brigam a respeito da cor da roupa, e eu simplesmente não conseguia ver Trowa e Quatre discutindo por conta disso...apesar de que isso poderia ter sido bem engraçado...oh bem, eu não sou tão criativa assim... -.-"

Beijos abraços e minha admiração eterna aos reviewers: Hi-chan (pô, em todos Hi? XD), Bra (você é outra que não passa um sequer sem comentar...hehehe) Arashi, e, MUITO ESPECIALMENTE, Hydra. Eu amo todos vocês! ^_~


	5. Capítulo 5

**Belo Adormecido – Um conto de fadas ao estilo Gundam**

**Avisos:- ** Paródia, deturpação de um conto-de-fada, fic em terceira pessoa, humor descarado beirando o bizarro .", lime e fluffy.

**Casais:-**1x2x1, 3x4

**Spoilers:-** Nem unzinho sequer .", a não ser que você considere o uso de Gundams como um spoiler...

**Disclaimer:-** Ontem,eu tive um sonho no qual eu via o Wall Disney dentro de um esquife de gelo. Eu lia minha história diante do bloco gelado e de repente ele acordava gritando que iria me processar por danos morais...portanto, por mais que eu queira, eu ainda não sou dona dos direitos de "A Bela Adormecida" e nem dos Garotos Gundam ou outros personagens relacionados a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente TT)

**Quanto ao fic:-** Por favor, ao ler esse fic mantenha em mente o tempo todo que trata-se de uma paródia ok? Ou seja, coisas supostamente "fora do lugar" são para ser assim mesmo .". Este fic é minha primeira tentativa na narrativa em terceira pessoa , e vai ser consideravelmente mais curto que todos os meus outros fics, por ser mais simples também. Ah, e por favor, não peçam um lemon deste fic, por que deste não vai sair! Isso iria estragar o final do conto-de-fadas e...ah, eu já fiz coisas o suficiente com ele. Mas eu lhes darei belos limes e cenas fluffys para compensar tá bem? ."

**Agradecimentos a Lien Li por ser uma beta na velocidade da luz e pelos ótimos comentários**

Naquele fatídico dia, no qual todo o reino encontrava-se numa verdadeira e polvorosa algazarra com a perspectiva da volta do príncipe de Oz ao lado de seus amados pais, uma pequena cabana no meio da floresta encontrava-se repleta de sentimentos de remorso e tristeza.

As três fadas haviam convencido Duo da eminente necessidade de se dirigirem ao reino, do fato de que ele tinha de retornar nesta noite para assumir seu papel como príncipe, tomar seu lugar no trono e cumprir seu destino.

Relutantemente, e sem dizer uma única palavra durante todo o tempo, Duo vestiu-se com o traje que havia ganho nesta data, que deveria ter sido a mais feliz de seu curto período de vida, mas que agora havia transformado-se em uma corrente de fatos tristes e irremediáveis.

Ele desceu alguns poucos degraus das escadas, apenas para encontrar seus três 'pais' no andar de baixo, vestidos com longas túnicas que ele jamais havia visto em toda a vida. Trowa estava de verde, Quatre de azul e Wufei de preto. Uma discussão parecia estar ocorrendo no cômodo.

- Mas Wufei, você não pode... – Quatre tentava argumentar.

- Eu não quero saber! – o jovem chinês respondeu em um tom irritado – Eu definitivamente NÃO usarei mais essa cor ridícula de roupa. Para mim já chega! – ele terminou, cruzando os braços diante do peito, em sinal claro de que aquilo seria o ponto final.

- Mas Wufei, nós temos de levar Duo ao castelo, e ele usará um manto negro durante o caminho para que possa passar despercebido. Duas pessoas em mantos negros no meio da floresta chamarão muita atenção. – Quatre esclareceu, em um tom relativamente calmo.

- Ah é? – o outro jovem respondeu – E me explique exatamente como DUAS pessoas de preto chamarão mais atenção do que apenas UMA em negro, acompanhada por outras três: uma de azul, uma de verde e uma de VERMELHO, por todos os diabos!!!!' – ele terminou em um tom de voz quase histérico.

- 'WUFEI!' – a fada azul praticamente explodiu – 'Você vai usar o traje vermelho, porque você é a fada vermelha e PONTO. Não me faça obrigá-lo a usar o chapéu!' – o jovem loiro terminou em um tom ameaçador.

- 'Não!' – o chinês falou, afastando-se por reflexo, apenas para trombar em Trowa, este, que já segurava em mãos um chapéu vermelho, ridiculamente alto e pontudo, com uma faixa brilhante do mesmo tom, que serviria para manter este efetivamente preso a cabeça de seu usuário.

Wufei lançou um olhar de semi-desespero na direção da fada verde, buscando por algum tipo de apoio. Encontrando apenas uma expressão de resignação no rosto de Trowa, ele suspirou, finalmente utilizando sua varinha para alterar a cor de suas vestes para vermelho, sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

- 'Assim está melhor.' – Quatre exclamou, utilizando sua própria varinha para fazer com que o chapéu nas mãos de Trowa desaparecesse.

A fada verde deixou que um suave suspiro de alívio lhe escapasse os lábios, sabendo que, caso Wufei fosse obrigado a usar o chapéu, conseqüentemente ele teria de usar o seu, uma vez que Quatre jamais permitiria que eles saíssem na rua sem que suas roupas formassem um conjunto completo.

Duo, ainda no topo das escadas, assistiu a toda a cena sem poder sorrir diante de mais uma demonstração cotidiana da perfeição daquela família. Ele já não tinha certeza se aquela era sua família, e tão pouco se tudo aquilo era realmente perfeito. Ele sentia como se não soubesse de nada.

Ele movimentou-se, dirigindo-se ao cômodo principal da pequena casa, e ainda sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer, ele deixou que Quatre colocasse um longo manto negro, com um capuz, sobre sua figura. Em seguida, os quatro abandonaram o local, movimentando-se cuidadosamente pelo caminho que levava até o castelo.

Durante todo o trajeto, nada pode ser ouvido pela floresta, além do som dos pássaros que começavam a se esconder em seus ninhos com a chegada do fim da tarde, e uma ocasional reclamação de Wufei a respeito de suas vestes serem "vermelhas demais".

Quando finalmente chegaram ao castelo, as fadas encaminharam Duo a uma grande sala, localizada próxima ao topo da torre mais alta. Esta possuía uma cama larga e uma penteadeira com um grande espelho a sua frente, todo o local sendo iluminado apenas por algumas poucas velas e o fogo que queimava em uma lareira.

Duo sentou-se na cadeira a frente do espelho, e olhou-se longamente, tendo uma vontade significativa de que aquela imagem pudesse simplesmente sumir de sua frente junto a seu corpo, resolvendo todos os problemas que haviam sido despejados em suas costas nas últimas horas.

Quatre colocou uma de suas mãos, suavemente, sobre um de seus ombros para chamar a sua atenção, e o rapaz de longos cabelos olhou diretamente para a fada.

- 'Duo, nós lhe daremos agora o último de seus presentes. O símbolo de sua realeza' – a fada azul falou, afastando-se e movimentando sua varinha circularmente, movimento no qual as outras fadas lhe acompanharam.

Em poucos segundos, uma cruz dourada [1] havia sido conjurada no exato local aonde as fagulhas mágicas das três varinhas haviam encontrado-se. Quatre pegou o objeto e aproximou-se de Duo, colocando o fino colar de ouro, com o pingente precioso, em volta de seu pescoço.

-'Esta cruz, Duo, pertenceu a seu av' – o jovem loiro falou – 'Ele é passado para todos os membros da família Maxwell de geração em geração, e é a prova de que você pertence a esse reino, tanto quanto ele um dia lhe pertencerá.'

Duo virou-se para olhar o objeto no espelho, e a expressão de melancolia em seu rosto alertou Quatre para o fato de que, talvez, ele precisasse ficar um pouco sozinho naquele momento. A fada azul silenciosamente empurrou seus companheiros para fora da grande sala, fechando porta atrás de si e fazendo com que Duo finalmente se encontrasse completamente sozinho.

O jovem olhou-se no espelho, cuidadosamente passando os dedos por cima da cruz que havia acabado de receber como presente. Aquela que simbolizava tudo o que ele menos compreendia no momento.

Duo foi tomado pela vontade de chorar. Mas resistiu, passando suas mãos por seus cabelos soltos e ainda levemente úmidos, lembrança óbvia de sua visita ao lago naquela tarde. As lembranças fazendo com que sua tristeza aumentasse ainda mais.

-'Homem não chora!'[2], ele exclamou para seu próprio reflexo no espelho, sua face agora, resoluta na tarefa de manter a compostura o quanto fosse possível.

Nesse momento um estranho vento entrou pela longa janela do cômodo, apagando as velas com sua força, assim como a luz da lareira que iluminava a maior parte do quarto. Uma luz cor-de-rosa formou-se no lugar, aonde apenas alguns segundos atrás havia fogo, e a estranha tonalidade do foco de luz chamou a atenção de Duo.

Ele levantou-se lentamente de sua cadeira e caminhou até a luz pink. Ao alcançar o ponto brilhante e tentar tocá-lo, Duo foi surpreendido pela repentina movimentação da parede logo atrás da lareira. Esta, abriu-se revelando-lhe uma longa escadaria, pela qual o ponto rosa de luz começou a subir.

Uma vez tendo começado com aquilo, ele continuou a perseguir o objeto brilhante.

Na sala ao lado, Quatre sentiu um estranho e aterrorizante aperto em seu coração.

Imediatamente alertado pela movimentação do jovem loiro, Trowa colocou-se a seu lado, sendo imitado em seguida por Wufei.

- 'Quatre, o que foi, qual é o problema?', a fada verde perguntou, preocupação óbvia em seu tom de voz.

- 'Relena....é Relena' – a fada azul respondeu, uma de suas mãos colocada protetoramente sobre seu peito, agarrando o tecido da roupa como se isso fosse capaz de aliviar a sua dor. – 'Duo está em perigo!', ele exclamou finalmente, virando-se na direção do cômodo que haviam quase acabado de abandonar.

Ao entrarem na sala, tudo o que as fadas tiveram tempo de fazer fora gritar o nome de Duo, antes de assistirem aterrorizadas enquanto a parede misteriosa da lareira fechava-se em um movimento brusco, fazendo com que a imagem do jovem que subia as escadarias atrás dessa, desaparecesse por completo de suas vistas.

Enquanto isso, completamente hipnotizado pela cor horrenda da luz que seguia, Duo continuou a subir as escadas em um estado de semi-transe, chegando finalmente em uma sala tão grande quanto a que havia acabado de abandonar.

A luz dirigiu-se a um canto do cômodo, finalmente parando de movimentar-se, apenas para, um segundo depois, transformar-se em uma nuvem de fumaça cor-de-rosa, que por sua vez, ao dissipar-se, revelou nada mais nada menos do que um secador de cabelos. Rosa.

- 'Mas o que...?' – o jovem de longos cabelos exclamou.

-'Use o secador...' – uma voz feminina misteriosa ecoou pela sala.

Duo aproximou-se do aparelho, recolhendo-o cuidadosamente do chão para examiná-lo.

- 'Use o secador...' – repetiu a voz.

Ele virou o objeto em suas mãos, verificando quantas velocidades de vento este possuía, quantas temperaturas, e se este era bivolt.

- 'Use o secador...' – repetiu a voz novamente.

-'Mas de onde diabos vem essa maldita voz?' – o jovem finalmente exclamou, virando-se apenas para dar de cara com uma mulher loira, vestida, por completo, no mesmo irritante tom de rosa da luz que o havia chamado a este local em primeiro lugar.

- 'Use o secador...' – a mulher repetiu, agora olhando diretamente nos olhos de Duo.

- 'Quem é você? E qual é o seu problema? Não sabe dizer mais nada além disso?' – o jovem respondeu em um tom irritado.

A mulher por sua vez jogou seus cabelos para trás em um movimento que gritava falsidade, e então deu uma risada longa e estridente, que fez as janelas da sala ameaçarem quebrar em mil pedaços. 'Eu sou a grande e poderosa Relena, habitante suprema do lado mais escuro e perverso de todo esse reino, rainha de todo o mal e ...'

- 'Blá, blá, blá, já chega!' – Duo a interrompeu, incomodado com o tom de voz da aberração pink a sua frente. 'Que diabos você quer comigo?'

- 'Eu quero que você use o secador...', Relena respondeu, sua voz fria como o gelo.

- 'Isso é algum daqueles testes de produtos?' – o jovem respondeu.

-'Não!!!' – a mulher praticamente gritou, com uma expressão de ódio em seu rosto.

- 'Então por que..' – Duo começou a pronunciar uma segunda pergunta, mas antes que as palavras finais deixassem seus lábios, Relena avançou em sua direção, retirando-lhe o secador das mãos e ligando o objeto imediatamente.

No momento em que o vento quente do aparelho alcançou as longas madeixas de Duo, ele sentiu-se tonto e confuso, e antes que pudesse identificar a fonte daquelas sensações, sua vista tornou-se negra, e ele foi tomado, por completo, pela inconsciência, seu corpo caindo pesadamente sobre o chão frio da sala.

Enquanto isso, no cômodo ao lado, Quatre, Trowa e Wufei tentavam em vão usar suas varinhas para fazer com que a parede da lareira abrisse-se novamente.

Quando eles estavam próximos de pensar que não haveria formas de passarem para o outro lado, Wufei deu um passo a frente, pedindo que seus outros dois companheiros afastassem-se.

A fada vermelha levantou sua varinha no ar, movimentando-a em pequenos círculos. Em poucos segundos uma longa Katana havia conjurado-se a sua frente, e o jovem chinês pegou a lâmina em suas duas mãos, girando-a com muita habilidade.

Afastando-se alguns metros da parede, ele fez com que a arma subisse no ar e em seguida descesse em um movimento completamente fluído, quase rápido demais para que olhos comuns acompanhassem. Um segundo depois, a parede havia sido cortada ao meio, e todos os tijolos que a compunham despedaçaram-se, caindo no chão e abrindo, atrás de si, o caminho que revelava a escadaria utilizada por Duo.

- 'Vamos', Wufei falou, indicando a seus companheiros para que o seguissem.

Trowa e Quatre demoraram alguns segundos para absorver por completo a cena que havia acabado de ocorrer diante de seus olhos, e antes de acompanhar o passo apressado do jovem chinês, Quatre teve tempo de virar para a fada verde e comentar em um tom apressado e surpreso, 'Agora eu sei o que ele tem feito com seu tempo livre...'

Ao chegarem no topo das escadas porém, as fadas foram recepcionadas por uma cena aterrorizante.

O corpo de Duo estava imóvel no chão do cômodo, a seu lado havia um objeto cor de rosa, e acima dele havia uma enorme nuvem – também rosa - dentro da qual a imagem de Relena sobressaltava-se.

-'Suas fadas cretinas!' – a mulher loira exclamou, explodindo em uma segunda gargalhada maléfica, ' Pensaram mesmo que poderiam me impedir? Pois agora vejam', ela continuou , dirigindo-se ao jovem a seus pés , 'Olhem para seu precioso príncipe...adormecido...para SEMPRE...', e com essas últimas palavras, a nuvem dissipou-se, levando consigo a imagem da bruxa.

Quatre jogou-se imediatamente ao lado de Duo, movendo seu corpo, agora frio, na tentativa vã de acordá-lo de alguma forma. Notando rapidamente que nada do que ele fizesse seria capaz de acordar o príncipe, a fada azul simplesmente abraçou o rapaz em seus braços, deixando que suas lágrimas caíssem sobre a sua face adormecida.

As três fadas levaram o corpo até a grande cama do cômodo no qual haviam deixado Duo anteriormente, acomodando-o sob a estrutura e prostrando-se a sua volta.

Duo tinha uma expressão completamente pacífica em seu rosto, e a luz da lua, que entrava pela janela do quarto, iluminava sua figura alva dando-lhe um brilho quase mágico. A figura que aquele momento pintava seria inesquecívelmente bela, se não fosse dolorosamente trágica.

-'Meu deus....meus Deus...o que deixamos acontecer?' – o jovem loiro exclamou, ainda em desespero diante do estado do jovem príncipe, e sendo confortado por Trowa.

Wufei socou uma das paredes do cômodo em uma explosão de raiva, palavras não sendo o suficiente para expressar seu ódio e sentimento de impotência naquele momento.

- 'O que diremos ao rei e a rainha?' – Quatre continuou, olhando tristemente para a direção do rosto de seu amante, sem nunca deixar a proteção de seus braços.

Trowa tinha uma expressão pensativa, e de repente ele soltou a fada azul, afastando-se em direção a janela, e virando-se em seguida, dirigindo-se para seus outros dois companheiros. 'Eles não terão que saber.' , ele exclamou.

- ' O quê?' – Wufei perguntou, olhando diretamente para os olhos verdes de Trowa.

- 'Duo está dormindo. Então, até que encontremos uma forma de acordá-lo, todo o reino irá dormir também.', ele explicou calmamente, olhando para as faces das outras duas fadas em busca de apoio para sua idéia.

Wufei e Quatre entreolharam-se, e em seguida dirigiram-se a Trowa, acenando em sincronia com a cabeça, em um sinal claro de que levariam aquele plano adiante. Duo estava desacordado, portanto, se eles fossem capazes de fazer todo o reino cair em um sono profundo também, ninguém nunca jamais saberia daquele acontecimento infeliz.

As três fadas caminharam até a janela da sala. Em seguida, abandonando o local, um por um, voando através da passagem, as fadas separaram-se e diminuíram de tamanho até alcançarem uma estatura de poucos centímetros, cada uma indo em uma direção diferente. As fagulhas que abandonavam suas varinhas, faziam com que as pessoas pelo caminho tornassem-se inconscientes imediatamente.

Quatre dirigiu-se para os povoados e estradas, de onde pessoas vinham de todas as partes em carruagens e mesmo a pé, indo diretamente na direção do castelo, para as comemorações daquela noite.

Trowa dirigiu-se pelos arredores do castelo, fazendo com que todos os convidados mais importantes, que já haviam chego ao local, também caíssem em sono profundo.

Wufei, por sua vez, partiu para dentro do castelo, eficientemente derrubando empregados e súditos em seu caminho. Ele então aproximou-se dos quatro tronos, localizados bem no meio da grande sala de recepções, uma imagem interessante chamando sua atenção.

Os tronos haviam sido ocupados até então pelos dois comandantes do reinos que viriam a unir-se naquela noite de celebração. Zechs de Peacecraft e Treize de Oz estavam sentados lado a lado, e Wufei concluiu que a conversa provavelmente continha revelações sérias, porque os dois belos homens possuíam expressões preocupadas em suas faces.

Teriam eles descoberto alguma coisa?

Apavorado pela perspectiva de ver o plano perfeito de Trowa ir por água abaixo, a fada vermelha aproximou-se rapidamente dos dois reis, efetivamente lançando fagulhas microscópicas de sua varinha sobre ambos sem sequer ser notado.

Antes que eles desmaiassem porém, o jovem chinês foi capaz de pegar o fim da fala do rei Zechs, e o que ele ouviu, fez com que todos os seus instintos acordassem como que em um grito repentino.

- 'Ouça o que estou lhe dizendo, Treize' – o homem de longos cabelos dourados como o sol disse, enquanto seu olhos fechavam-se contra sua vontade – 'Heero...é muito teimoso...ele diz que conheceu um rapaz na floresta....e que...eles vão ....se casar.....'. O rei caiu inconsciente, antes de terminar sua confissão a Treize.

- 'Conheceu um rapaz na floresta...', Wufei repetiu, sua mente processando a informação com uma velocidade incrível. 'DUO!!!' – ele concluiu, e então voou o mais rápido que pode na direção das outras fadas.

Talvez eles ainda tivessem uma chance de salvar o príncipe se pudessem ser rápidos o suficiente.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo 5 

[1] No desenho original, Aurora (a princesa) ganha uma coroa. Mas como eu achei que o Duo ficaria um tanto quanto ridículo com uma coroa, e com a minha vontade imensa de colocar sua cruz nesse fic também...hehehe, foi feita a substituição.

[2] Mais uma frase clássica. No anime na verdade, Duo diz : "Minha mãe me disse que homem que é homem não chora!", mas como teve lambança da tradução nessa frase, a verdadeira sentença seria algo semelhante a "Homem não chora", e é essa frase que vocês encontram repetida aqui no fic.

Hmmm, o Heero não apareceu nesse capitulo....eu sei que isso é chato ". Mas não se preocupem...estamos quase no fim dessa historia mas teremos ainda um bom espaço pra Heero mostrar toda sua capacidade como o príncipe de Peacecraft, ok?   
Até mais /"


	6. Capítulo 6

**Belo Adormecido – Um conto de fadas ao estilo Gundam**

**Avisos:- ** Paródia, deturpação de um conto-de-fada, fic em terceira pessoa, humor descarado beirando o bizarro .", lime e fluffy.

**Casais:-**1x2x1, 3x4

**Spoilers:-** Nem unzinho sequer .", a não ser que você considere o uso de Gundams como um spoiler...

**Disclaimer:-** Ontem,eu tive um sonho no qual eu via o Wall Disney dentro de um esquife de gelo. Eu lia minha história diante do bloco gelado e de repente ele acordava gritando que iria me processar por danos morais...portanto, por mais que eu queira, eu ainda não sou dona dos direitos de "A Bela Adormecida" e nem dos Garotos Gundam ou outros personagens relacionados a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente TT)

**Quanto ao fic:-** Por favor, ao ler esse fic mantenha em mente o tempo todo que trata-se de uma paródia ok? Ou seja, coisas supostamente "fora do lugar" são para ser assim mesmo .". Este fic é minha primeira tentativa na narrativa em terceira pessoa , e vai ser consideravelmente mais curto que todos os meus outros fics, por ser mais simples também. Ah, e por favor, não peçam um lemon deste fic, por que deste não vai sair! Isso iria estragar o final do conto-de-fadas e...ah, eu já fiz coisas o suficiente com ele. Mas eu lhes darei belos limes e cenas fluffys para compensar tá bem? ."

**Agradecimentos a Lien Li por ser uma beta na velocidade da luz e pelos ótimos comentários**

            Ao ouvir o que o Rei Zechs de Peacecraft havia dito a respeito de seu filho e juntando as peças do quebra-cabeça, Wufei chegou a uma conclusão estarrecedora.

            O homem que Duo havia conhecido naquela tarde e o jovem príncipe com quem ele teria de casar-se eram a mesma pessoa, o príncipe Heero de Peacecraft.

            Talvez ainda houvesse esperanças para remediar aquela terrível situação, se ele e seus companheiros agissem com velocidade.

            Wufei voou na direção de Trowa e Quatre, e simplesmente ordenou que ambos o seguissem para a cabana aonde moravam, no meio da floresta.

            'Venham comigo, rápido! Não há tempo para explicar agora, eu conto tudo no caminho.', a fada vermelha exclamou, enquanto voava a toda velocidade, sendo seguida de perto pelas fadas verde e azul.

            Indiferente em relação as comemorações do Reino e completamente absorto em pensamentos pessoais infinitamente mais agradáveis, um jovem cavalgava pela floresta através da noite com um único objetivo em mente: chegar a uma cabana no meio desta, lugar aonde ele finalmente poderia ver seu amado novamente.

            Encontrando o local com facilidade, Heero parou em frente a pequena casa e desceu de seu cavalo.

            'Deseje-me sorte J', ele falou para o animal, passando-lhe a mão carinhosamente pela crista cinzenta, sinalizando para que este ficasse parado em seu lugar.

            O cavalo relinchou alegremente em resposta.

            Heero aproximou-se da porta da cabana e bateu suavemente na porta, esperando por uma resposta. Uma voz estridente lhe respondeu, 'Entre', e apesar de achar a voz extremamente estranha – para não dizer desagradável – Heero pensou rapidamente que talvez Duo morasse com alguma tia velha ou coisa parecida.

            Decidindo que esse era apenas mais um bom motivo para tirá-lo dali e levá-lo consigo para seu castelo, o jovem entrou na pequena casa.

            Uma vez dentro, Heero percebeu que o local estava completamente escuro e silencioso. Repentinamente, o barulho da porta fechando sozinha atrás de si fez com que ele instintivamente se virasse naquela direção, e antes que ele fosse capaz de perceber ou ter qualquer tipo de reação, dezenas de pequenas e estranhas criaturas rosas felpudas haviam cercado-o, prendendo-o efetivamente com cordas por todos os lados.

            Tudo o que o jovem príncipe teve tempo de pensar foi que, por serem rosas e felpudas, as criaturas eram extremamente fortes.

            Seus pensamentos porém, foram interrompidos pela figura apavorante que emergiu das sombras do cômodo bem a sua frente. Heero via-se agora face a face com uma mulher loira, roupas extravagantes voando a seu redor, um pavoroso corvo amarelo pousado sobre seu ombro, e uma vela em mãos.

            Ela aproximou-se dele com a vela, em um movimento examinador, e então riu longamente. Heero reconheceu imediatamente a fonte da voz estridente que havia ouvido apenas alguns minutos atrás.

            'Ora, ora, ora...', a aberração rosa começou a falar, 'eu coloco a armadilha para um camponês, e capturo um príncipe. Deve ser meu dia de sorte...'

            Heero moveu-se bruscamente contra as cordas tentando soltar-se, apenas para descobrir que estas estavam muito bem amarradas, imobilizando-o completamente.

            'Não lute contra isso, príncipe Heero. Eu tenho planos muito interessantes que envolvem a sua participação', a bruxa falou, roçando suavemente a cabeça de seu corvo. Ela então virou-se para as criaturas que seguravam as cordas que prendiam o jovem. 'Levem-no daqui!', ela ordenou.

            Antes que Heero pudesse protestar, um lenço foi preso em sua boca, prevenindo sua fala. E assim,ele foi lentamente sendo arrastado para fora.

            ' Mas gentilmente, com jeito. Eu tenho planos para nosso real hóspede...' [1], Relena falou, enquanto acompanhava sua estranha corja de criaturas.

              
  
            Em pouco tempo as fadas chegaram a floresta, e durante sua jornada até o local, Wufei tratou de informar seus companheiros sobre a conversa que ele havia presenciado entre os dois reis, e sobre a possibilidade, mais do que óbvia, de que Heero agora estaria em sua cabana, a procura de Duo.

            Concordando com as afirmações da fada vermelha, os outros dois jovens o acompanharam com a maior rapidez possível, e logo, estavam em frente a sua própria casa. Eles retornaram então a suas estaturas normais.

            Quatre tomou a liderança e entrou na cabana com grande estardalhaço, sendo seguido pelas outras duas fadas.

            Tudo o que eles encontraram foi um cômodo escuro. E estranhos pedaços de corda jogados pelo chão do local.

            'O que aconteceu aqui?', Wufei exclamou ao ver o estado da casa.

            'Oh Meu Deus! Será que Heero veio até aqui e ao encontrar a casa vazia simplesmente retirou-se?', Quatre respondeu com uma segunda pergunta, colocando as duas mãos sobre o peito em um sinal claro de preocupação.

            'Hmpt. Príncipes...desistem de tudo tão facilmente...', a fada vermelha exclamou, com uma ponta clara de irritação em seu tom de voz.

            'Não, Wufei', a fada azul interveio, 'O príncipe Heero não deve ser assim, alguma coisa deve ter acontecido...'.

            'Sim, aconteceu.' a conversa entre as duas fadas foi interrompida pela voz de Trowa, vinda do lado de fora da cabana. Ele estava no pequeno jardim em frente a casa, e tinha a seu lado um cavalo cinza, com estranhas ferraduras de metal.

            'Este cavalo, chegou aqui com o príncipe de Peacecraft', a fada verde exclamou.

            'Como você sabe?', Wufei exclamou, chocado com a noção de que Trowa e o cavalo estivessem "papeando", enquanto ele e Quatre estiveram dentro da casa.

            'Trowa...', Quatre falou por sua vez, olhos brilhando em fascinação diante da possível habilidade de seu amante, 'você consegue conversar com os animais?'

            'Não exatamente...', a fada verde respondeu, deixando que suas mãos deslizassem de seu local na face do cavalo para sua cela, aonde um podia-se ler em um brasão: Propriedade do Príncipe Heero de Peacecraft.

            Os dois jovens entreolharam-se por um momento com expressões de resignação, e em seguida, lembraram-se, ao mesmo tempo, do real problema em mãos, e da possível resposta para as pistas que viam a sua frente. Chegando a mesma conclusão, as fadas azul e vermelha exclamaram em união, 'Relena!'

            Lembrando-se então de um detalhe, Quatre olhou para seus dois companheiros, preocupação clara em seus olhos azuis.

            'Mas Relena...ela está no lado obscuro do reino...não podemos...', ele exclamou, sem ter de terminar a frase para esclarecer o que aquilo implicava.

            'Sim, nós podemos!', a fada vermelha respondeu, em um tom que não deixava espaço para qualquer tipo de discussão.

            Quatre olhou para Wufei buscando naquela face a certeza e determinação que seriam necessárias caso eles realmente levassem essa idéia adiante. Encontrando ali tudo o que havia procurado, ele instintivamente virou-se para Trowa, vendo nos olhos verdes de seu amante a mesma coisa.

            As três fadas então deram curtos acenos com suas cabeças, e colocaram-se rapidamente em vôo no caminho para o lado obscuro do Reino, o local aonde encontrava-se o castelo da bruxa Relena.

            Antes de partirem porém, Trowa segurou Quatre por um momento breve, e lhe disse em segredo, para que apenas o loiro ouvisse sua confissão. 'Mas você sabe que eu posso falar com leões, certo?'[2], ele falou.

            Quatre deu um pequeno sorriso. 'Sim, eu sei', ele respondeu, dando um pequeno beijo, extremamente breve, na fada verde. 'Agora vamos'.

            E com isso, as três fadas novamente voaram a toda a velocidade na direção do que eles esperavam que fosse a salvação do príncipe adormecido de Oz.

            Quando os jovens alcançaram uma região coberta por escuridão, sujeira, e estranhos gases cor de rosa, que inundavam o ar de forma estranha e desagradável, os três instintivamente partiram para a tarefa de reconhecer o ambiente a sua volta e checar pela presença de possíveis inimigos.

            Em um espaço curto de tempo, os três haviam alcançado as portas do castelo da bruxa, e como eles haviam antecipado, estranhas criaturas rosa e aparentemente felpudas andavam de um lado para o outro do portão, verificando a presença de intrusos.

            As fadas entreolharam-se, e em entendimento mútuo, moveram suas varinhas sobre suas cabeças voltando a tomar uma estatura minúscula, da forma que haviam feito anteriormente, para lançar o feitiço do sono sobre o reino.

            Com isso, as três dirigiram-se rapidamente pelas frestas no portão, adentrando o castelo com sucesso e sem serem vistos.

            Continuaram a voar, seguindo um amontoado de vozes, esperando que estas os levassem para o local aonde Heero encontrava-se, ou, pelo menos, para um lugar aonde eles pudessem recolher pistas sobre a localização do príncipe dentro do enorme castelo.

            Enquanto voavam através de frestas e sombras, Wufei deu um repentino suspiro de frustração.

            'O que foi?', Quatre perguntou, sem nunca parar de voar na direção das vozes, e sendo acompanhado por seus companheiros.

            'Eu estava apenas pensando que isso tudo seria mais fácil se ainda tivéssemos nossos Gundams conosco ', a fada vermelha respondeu.

            Quatre, sentindo que um provável discurso estava a caminho, suspirou. 'Mas nós não temos. Não adianta chorar pelo Gundam detonado, Wufei.' , falou a fada azul, em um tom que ele esperava que não deixasse espaço para mais discussão.

            'Oh, Nataku, se ao menos você...', Wufei começou, distraidamente adorando seu falecido Gundam, e sendo interrompido bruscamente pela mão de Trowa em sua boca.

            Pronto para protestar, a fada vermelha abriu a boca, mas então viu Trowa fazendo um sinal para que ele se calasse, e em seguida apontou para um janela da onde um estranho brilho emanava, logo a sua frente. Silenciosamente e com cuidado, os três rapazes foram na direção do brilho.

             A janela dava vista para um enorme salão. No meio dele, havia uma estranha fogueira com chamas cor-de-rosa, em volta da qual uma verdadeira legião das pavorosas criaturas felpudas dançava e pulava freneticamente, sem controle e sem razão aparente.

            Em um ponto mais alto da mesma sala, encontrava-se Relena, sentada em uma cadeira, enquanto acariciava periodicamente a cabeça do pavoroso corvo amarelo pousado sobre seu ombro.

            'Hmmm...Dorothy, é uma pena que o príncipe Heero não esteja aqui para presenciar essa incrível celebração.', a bruxa falou, virando-se para o corvo. 'Vamos fazer-lhe uma visitinha, para lhe mostrar o quão maravilhosa e propícia é sua estadia em meu castelo.'

            Com isso, a bruxa levantou de sua cadeira, apoiando-se em um longo cajado com uma brilhante bola rosa na ponta. O corvo levantou de seu ombro, e passou a acompanhá-la voando a seu lado. Quatre, quando viu as sobrancelhas do corvo, suprimiu um calafrio repentino, em seguida dando o sinal para seus companheiros, para que seguissem a figura de Relena.

            A bruxa desceu por uma longa escadaria escura, e em pouco tempo, elas terminaram em uma enorme porta de madeira.

            Relena colocou uma mão dentro da manga de sua longa veste, e com um sorriso maléfico na direção de seu corvo, retirou uma pequena chave que colocou imediatamente na fechadura da porta. Rodando o objeto com firmeza, a porta abriu-se para revelar um calabouço.

            Dentro do local, preso por correntes pelas mãos e pelos pés, encontrava-se o príncipe Heero.

            'Ora, ora, príncipe Heero', Relena falou aproximando-se da figura do jovem rapaz, enquanto as três fadas assistiam a cena de uma pequena fresta na única janela do calabouço. 'Por que você está com essa cara? Você não vê que está cumprindo um papel extremamente importante em um lindo conto de fadas?'

            O príncipe simplesmente ignorou as palavras da bruxa, mandando-lhe um olhar frio, que ele esperava que fosse o suficiente para fazer com que aquela figura sumisse o mais rápido possível de sua frente.

            'Hmmm...não está convencido?', a garota exclamou diante do olhar de gelo que era direcionado para ela. 'Pois eu vou lhe mostrar. Olhe com muita atenção, meu querido Heero'.

            Com essas palavras, Relena aproximou a bola de seu cajado do rosto de Heero, e o príncipe instintivamente afastou-se do horrível brilho rosa que o objeto emitia, cobrindo seus olhos na tentativa de fugir da presença da pavorosa cor.

            Mas o brilho começou a dissipar-se dando vez a uma imagem que ia formando-se pouco a pouco no interior da bola, e quando Heero notou do que tratava-se a imagem, seus olhos grudaram-se ao objeto, diante da visão que ele mais desejava ver em toda a sua vida.

            Era Duo. E ele estava deitado em uma gigantesca cama, dormindo pacificamente. Heero não pode evitar de pensar que dormindo, Duo era ainda mais encantador. Talvez não tanto quanto quando ele ficava  nú e molhado, mas muito encantador de qualquer forma.

            'Pois veja a cena que você possui diante dos seus olhos, príncipe Heero', a bruxa continuou, um pouco incomodada com a expressão do príncipe diante da imagem, tentando ignorá-la da melhor forma, 'Quem diria, que o seu querido camponês da floresta é ninguém mais ninguém menos do que o príncipe Duo de Oz.'

            Diante da expressão clara de surpresa no rosto do jovem, Relena riu de forma alta e longa, e os vidros do castelo estremeceram. 'Mas de que importa isso agora?' , a garota continuou, 'Olhe para ele, Heero. Ele possui a luz do sol nos cabelos, lábios suaves e macios como a rosa.'

            Heero continuava completamente hipnotizado pela figura de Duo na bola de cristal. Duo, príncipe de Oz, agora ele sabia. A voz da bruxa era um adicional desagradável e dispensável naquela cena, mas ele tinha de admitir que ela tinha razão em sua descrição das maravilhosas características do outro jovem.

            'Olhe bem para essa imagem, príncipe. Observe enquanto Duo dorme tranqüilamente', Relena falou, chamando a atenção de Heero para si, 'Aproveite essa imagem o quanto você pode, porque ela vai durar PARA SEMPRE!', a garota terminou, com um semi-grito.

            Heero levantou-se e lutou contra as correntes que o prendiam, tentando avançar na direção da bruxa, mas esta permaneceu imóvel diante do esforço do jovem.

            'Você pode lutar e resistir o quanto quiser, meu querido', ela falou, estendendo um longo dedo na direção do queixo do príncipe, fazendo com que o rapaz movesse-se para atrás, escapando do toque. 'Lute, mas de nada vai adiantar. Eu manterei você preso aqui pelo tempo que considerar necessário.'

            'Não!', Quatre gritou instintivamente de seu lugar escondido na janela, e foi rapidamente calado por seus dois outros companheiros, no momento em que o corvo da bruxa virou-se na direção do som inesperado.

            Relena, então pareceu ter terminado seu discurso, e a atenção do corvo voltou-se novamente para sua dona.

            'Mas não se preocupe, Heero', a garota loira falou, jogando seus cabelos para trás em um movimento brusco e dando as costas para o príncipe, enquanto retirava-se da sala, 'Eu encontrarei uma maneira para fazer o tempo passar mais rápido para você.'

            E logo depois da bruxa deixar completamente o local, fechando a porta atrás de si e levando o corvo consigo, pode-se ouvir de dentro da cela sua voz ecoando pelos corredores enquanto esta dirigia-se escada acima. 'Dorothy, você se lembra aonde guardei minha roupa de couro cor-de-rosa?'

            A pergunta fez com que Heero encolhe-se em um canto da sala, temendo pelo que poderia lhe acontecer.

            Aproveitando a saída de Relena, as três fadas dirigiram-se para o meio do calabouço, recuperando seus tamanhos originais com rapidez.

            Wufei foi o primeiro a aproximar-se do príncipe, imediatamente pegando um de seus braços e apontando sua varinha para as algemas e correntes que o prendiam as paredes do lugar.

            'Não tema nada, príncipe Heero, não há tempo para explicar agora, mas em breve você saberá de tudo.', falou a fada vermelha lançando um feitiço nas algemas das mãos do príncipe para libertá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que Trowa fazia o mesmo nas algemas dos pés, e Quatre livrava-se da fechadura da porta.

            Heero teve apenas tempo de assimilar a presença das fadas, antes de ver-se completamente solto.

            Ele olhou para os três jovens que o haviam libertado, e acenou com sua cabeça em um silencioso agradecimento, dirigindo-se em seguida para a porta do calabouço.

            Antes que ele pudesse mover-se muito porém, um braço deteve-o.

            'Leve isso com você.', Wufei falou, estendendo sua katana para o príncipe. 'Você provavelmente precisará de ajuda para enfrentar seja lá o que estiver por vir, e essa espada irá lhe ajudar. Maneje-a com justiça.'

            Heero pegou a espada com cuidado, observando a lâmina com fascinação.

            Em seguida, Trowa posicionou-se a sua frente, conjurando um escudo com sua varinha.

            'Esse escudo é feito de gundanium', a fada verde explicou, estendendo o objeto protetor para o outro jovem, 'ele também irá lhe auxiliar em sua jornada. Boa sorte.'

            Heero aceitou o escudo colocando-o em seu braço em seguida. Agora completamente equipado contra qualquer perigo que pudesse ameaçá-lo, ele só tinha um pensamento em mente: Salvar Duo!

            Os quatro jovens abandonaram a terrível sala, parando em seguida no corredor da escadaria que havia levado-lhes até ali.  'Muito obrigado por tudo', o príncipe falou, fazendo uma curta reverência na direção das três fadas, que lhe reverenciaram em resposta. 

            Nesse momento eles foram interrompidos por um horrível som, e alarmados, olharam na direção de onde o som havia surgido, para ver que Dorothy, o corvo de Relena, havia descoberto sua fuga, e estava agora gralhando descontroladamente.

            'Por aqui', Wufei falou, guiando as outras duas fadas e o príncipe por um outro corredor.

            Enquanto isso, o corvo continuava a gralhar, fazendo com que um exército das horrendas criaturas cor de rosa, dirigissem-se ao calabouço, prontos para deter a fuga do príncipe.

-----  
  
Fim do Capítulo 6  
  
[1] Nya, essa frase é completamente original de 'A Bela Adormecida'. Malévola, a bruxa, fala exatamente essas palavras para o príncipe Felipe, logo depois de capturá-lo. Eu achei essa frase bacana, e a mantive no fic.

[2] Todo mundo sabe que o Trowa fala com leões certo? " Ele realmente faz isso em um dos primeiros capítulos da série, quando ele chega no circo e tal.

Bom, esse muito provavelmente foi o penúltimo capítulo de 'Belo Adormecido', portanto, para o próximo, fiquem ligados para todas as revelações que faltam e um final que eu espero que satisfaça a todos. Até mais /'


	7. Capítulo 7

**Belo Adormecido – Um conto de fadas ao estilo Gundam**

**Avisos:- **Paródia, deturpação de um conto-de-fada, fic em terceira pessoa, humor descarado beirando o bizarro .", lime e fluffy.

**Casais:-**1x2x1, 3x4

**Spoilers:-** Nem unzinho sequer .", a não ser que você considere o uso de Gundams como um spoiler...

**Disclaimer:-** Ontem,eu tive um sonho no qual eu via o Wall Disney dentro de um esquife de gelo. Eu lia minha história diante do bloco gelado e de repente ele acordava gritando que iria me processar por danos morais...portanto, por mais que eu queira, eu ainda não sou dona dos direitos de "A Bela Adormecida" e nem dos Garotos Gundam ou outros personagens relacionados a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente TT)

**Quanto ao fic:-** Por favor, ao ler esse fic mantenha em mente o tempo todo que trata-se de uma paródia ok? Ou seja, coisas supostamente "fora do lugar" são para ser assim mesmo .". Este fic é minha primeira tentativa na narrativa em terceira pessoa , e vai ser consideravelmente mais curto que todos os meus outros fics, por ser mais simples também. Ah, e por favor, não peçam um lemon deste fic, por que deste não vai sair! Isso iria estragar o final do conto-de-fadas e...ah, eu já fiz coisas o suficiente com ele. Mas eu lhes darei belos limes e cenas fluffys para compensar tá bem? ."

**Esse último capítulo vai dedicado a todas as pessoas que acompanharam e incentivaram essa pequena doidera. Em especial, a mami Evil, que desde o íncio, sempre foi uma grande fã desse pequeno projeto**

****

* * *

****

As três fadas e o príncipe correram pelos corredores escuros do castelo sendo perseguidos de perto o tempo todo pelas detestáveis criaturas obedientes à Relena.

Ao chegarem ao fim de um longo túnel, finalmente a pouca luz do lado de fora do castelo podia ser avistada, e os quatro jovens correram mais rapidamente. Uma vez fora, eles ainda tinham de passar pela enorme ponte levadiça e por mais rápido que fossem, dificilmente a tarefa seria realizada com êxito.

Foi quando Heero avistou um animal correndo diretamente em sua direção.

'J !!!', o jovem exclamou satisfeito, parando ao lado de seu fiel companheiro, e imediatamente montando o cavalo sem cerimônia. Ele então virou-se para as fadas. 'Usem aquele truque para diminuir, e subam no meu ombro.'

Os demais jovens seguiram sua ordem com rapidez, e uma vez acomodados no ombro do príncipe, seguraram-se nas vestes do rapaz enquanto o cavalo trotava a toda a velocidade em direção a ponte do castelo.

Todos falharam em notar que durante sua saída, os pequenos subordinados de Relena haviam deixado de correr atrás deles dirigindo-se ao controle da ponte. Estes agora, puxavam as manivelas com força, fazendo com que a gigantesca estrutura de madeira começasse a mover-se.

'Não vai dar para passar!', Quatre exclamou, notando a movimentação rápida da ponte.

Heero porém, não deu qualquer comando para que seu cavalo parasse ou diminuísse o ritmo frenético que haviam adquirido.  
  
Ao perceber que ele tinha toda intenção de praticamente se jogar da ponte na tentativa de ultrapassá-la, Trowa pôs-se em movimento. 'Vai dar sim!', ele exclamou, levantando vôo, e indicando para as outras fadas para que estas o seguissem. 'Não pare de cavalgar Heero', a fada verde gritou, enquanto voava na direção da ponte, seguida de perto por seus outros dois companheiros. O príncipe apenas assentiu com a cabeça, sem nunca puxar as rédeas que possuía em mãos.

As fadas prostraram-se no gigantesco vão entre a ponte e o outro lado, esperando até o momento em que Heero chegasse ali.

'Vocês sabem o que tem de fazer não sabem?', a fada verde perguntou aos outros dois, que assentiram com olhares igualmente determinados.

Nesse exato momento, o príncipe entrou cavalgando na ponte, ignorando por completo a movimentação que esta fazia, subindo cada vez mais rápido, e tornando o vão que jogaria quem tentasse atravessá-la em um precipício sem fim, cada vez maior.

No instante em que o príncipe alcançou a borda da ponte, Trowa gritou, ao mesmo tempo em que levantava sua varinha no ar. 'Pule, Heero!', e sem qualquer hesitação, o príncipe saltou.

Quatre e Wufei levantaram suas varinhas no ar ao mesmo tempo que Trowa, e infinitas fagulhas voaram em direção ao cavalo de Heero, dando ao animal o restante do impulso que lhe era necessário para chegar ao outro lado do vão.

O cavalo planou por alguns segundos no ar, cavalgando sobre o nada, e chegando com sucesso em terra firme, sem que seu cavaleiro sofresse sequer um arranhão.

As fadas pularam no ar com um grito de vitória, e a fada verde virou-se para a fada azul, encontrando esta com um olhar de completa descrença em sua face.

'Qual é o problema Quatre?', Trowa perguntou, aproximando-se de seu amante para verificar se ele havia sofrido algum dano até então. Sem encontrar nenhum sinal de ferimento, o jovem moreno colocou suas duas mãos nos ombros do loiro, a fim de chamar sua atenção.

'Trowa', a fada azul exclamou, praticamente em um sussurro, sem nunca tirar os olhos da direção do príncipe, que ainda cavalgava pela estrada em direção ao Reino de Oz. ' Ele é...ele é completamente suicida!', ele exclamou, lançando um olhar agravado na direção de seu companheiro.

Os olhos da fada verde suavizaram-se diante da exclamação, tornando-se praticamente orgulhosos. 'Eu sei', ele respondeu, olhando para Wufei, e encontrando no rosto de seu parceiro um olhar muito semelhante ao seu. 'Isso faz com que ele seja um dos nossos' [1], ele concluiu.

Os olhos de Quatre arregalaram-se em horror por um momento diante daquela exclamação, e no instante seguinte, ao finalmente perceber as expressões no rosto de seus dois companheiros, ele compreendeu, e um sorriso adentrou sua face. 'Tem razão.'

O momento de orgulho das fadas foi quebrado por um som horrivelmente agudo e desprezível. Era o corvo de Relena, que havia presenciado toda a cena, e agora voava a toda velocidade na direção da torre principal do castelo, aonde provavelmente gralharia tudo o que havia acabado de ver diretamente para a bruxa.

'Mas não vai MESMO!', a fada azul exclamou resolutamente, e em seguida pôs-se em vôo , atrás do odioso pássaro.

Notando que estava sendo seguido, a ave voou com mais rapidez, tentando a todo custo alcançar o alto da torre gralhando estridentemente durante todo o percurso. Ao mesmo tempo, Quatre apontava sua varinha com destreza, lançando feitiços na direção do corvo.

Quando finalmente a ave amarela alcançou a enorme janela da torre e pousou sobre seu parapeito, a fada azul mirou sorrateiramente, acertando o animal em cheio e transformando-o em uma estátua de pedra.

Satisfeito com o resultado de seu feitiço, Quatre afastou-se, juntando-se em seguida as outras duas fadas, que juntas rapidamente partiram atrás de Heero pela estrada.

Alarmada pelos sons estranhos próximos a sua janela, Relena aproximou-se desta, imediatamente avistando seu animal de estimação petrificado sobre o parapeito.

'Dorothy!!!', a bruxa exclamou em horror, abraçando o pedaço de pedra contra o peito. 'Meu querido corvo... quem? quem foi o responsável por essa atrocidade terrível ?' a bruxa perguntou, como se o simples ato da fala fosse capaz de fazer com que o corvo voltasse a vida.

Nesse momento, os olhos de Relena viraram-se na direção da estrada ao Reino de Oz, avistando o cavalo que corria a toda velocidade na direção do castelo, carregando em suas costas a figura do príncipe Heero.

'MAS É IMPOSSÍVEL!!!', a abominável criatura rosa exclamou furiosamente, buscando desesperadamente por seu cajado. Encontrando o objeto, a mulher retornou para a janela, apontando-o ameaçadoramente para os céus sobre si.

'Mas eu não vou permitir que ele chegue até o príncipe Duo!', ela gritou, e com isso, uma gigantesca nuvem rosada juntou-se sobre a torre, girando descontroladamente, e em seguida cobrindo os céus com sua cor pavorosa.

Lançando o cajado na direção do castelo de Oz, a bruxa lançou seu feitiço.

'Que os arredores do castelo sejam cobertos com a mais desprezível das substâncias, e impeçam o príncipe de Heero de chegar à torre.', a bruxa exclamou, e imediatamente, as nuvens voaram em direção do castelo, descendo sobre este e seus arredores como um pesado manto cor-de-rosa.

Heero, notando a movimentação anormal a sua volta e sendo surpreendido pela presença da nuvem logo a sua frente, puxou as rédeas com força, parando seu cavalo a tempo, antes que os dois tivessem adentrado a área afetada diretamente pela maldição recém-lançada por Relena.

Em questão de segundos, e diante dos olhos estarrecidos do príncipe e das três fadas que haviam parado logo atrás dele, as nuvens assentaram, espalhando-se praticamente por toda a extensão do Reino, e transformando-se em uma imensa floresta de gigantesco pon-pons cor de rosa.

Diante daquilo, Heero olhou das fadas para a floresta, para então olhar as fadas novamente.

'Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira, certo?', o príncipe indagou em um tom de voz irritado.

Trowa deu de ombros enquanto Wufei cobria os olhos com uma expressão de total e completo desgosto, tentando evitar olhar na direção da recém surgida floresta. Quatre porém adiantou-se, retornado a seu tamanho normal, e colocando-se ao lado do príncipe.

'Heero, tome muito cuidado.', a fada azul advertiu. ' Esses pon-pons podem parecer inofensivos, mas eles são altamente venenosos. Você não pode encostar neles, por que caso isso aconteça, você aos poucos irá começar a apreciar a cor rosa, e coisas felpudas, e antes que perceba... teremos perdido você para o lado negro.'

Heero olhou Quatre diretamente nos olhos, tentando assegurar-se de que aquilo não era uma brincadeira de extremo mal gosto partindo daquela fada. Nada era impossível, afinal, eles eram homens que usavam vestidos.

Convencido da honestidade do jovem loiro, Heero empunhou a espada e o escudo, e assentindo com a cabeça diante do conselho que havia acabado de receber, partiu na direção do castelo, adentrando a horrível floresta pink.

Com a ajuda da espada, o príncipe abriu seu caminho com destreza pela felpudez a sua volta, sendo seguido de perto por Trowa, Quatre e Wufei, que o auxiliavam na tarefa de extinguir tanto quanto fosse possível daquela horrível massa rosa.

Em pouco tempo, os quatro jovens haviam chegado ao meio do caminho, sem jamais diminuir o ritmo de sua corrida e aproximando-se cada vez mais do castelo.

'Duo, agüente mais um pouco', Heero pensou, lançando a espada sem piedade sobre mais um dos pon-pons à sua frente. 'Eu estou chegando...'

Do outro lado, na região ainda encoberta pela escuridão, Relena assistia a cena completamente horrorizada e caminhando para um estado de fúria descontrolada.

'Ele está conseguindo!!!', a mulher exclamou para si mesma, observando a ação através de sua bola de cristal com olhos que gradualmente tornavam-se vermelhos pelo ódio da iminente derrota.

'Mas eu não permitirei!!!', e com isso, a bruxa arremessou o objeto redondo para longe, batendo seu cajado no chão com violência, o que fez com que sua peculiar nuvem juntasse-se a sua volta, efetivamente fazendo com que seu corpo desaparecesse em meio a esta.

Enquanto isso, Heero havia praticamente alcançado a frente do castelo e cavalgava a passos largos pela praticamente exumada floresta rosa em direção a torre principal, quando uma nuvem explodiu a sua frente, fazendo com que seu cavalo parasse imediatamente diante do perigo.

No meio da nuvem, surgiu Relena, braços abertos e olhar ameaçadoramente lançado na direção do príncipe.

A expressão de Heero não moveu um músculo sequer, permanecendo intacta e fria como o gelo.

'Eu lhe avisei que não permitiria isso, Príncipe Heero. Você poderia ter passado todos os dias pela eternidade ao meu lado, mas NÃOOOOOOO, você teve de fugir para salvar o seu precioso Duo, você TEVE de contrariar a minha vontade!!!', a bruxa declarou, gritando a plenos pulmões, fazendo com que as janelas do castelo tremessem, e as fadas instintivamente colocassem as mãos em suas orelhas.

Diante da exclamação da bruxa, o príncipe lentamente levantou uma de suas mãos, e em seguida, um de seus dedos, em um sinal universal de discórdia. [2] Quatre pôs uma de suas mãos sobre a boca diante do gesto.

'Eu preferia morrer comido por aquele seu corvo maldito, do que ter que passar um dia que fosse ao seu lado.', o príncipe respondeu, empunhando a espada com força, pronto para atacar.

Essa declaração fez com que Relena perdesse o último fio de sua razão, explodindo em fúria.

'Você vai se arrepender amargamente disso Heero!!!', a bruxa gritou, novamente batendo seu cajado no chão, e sendo encoberta por uma nuvem enorme.

Em poucos momentos, a nuvem dissipou-se, revelando um gigantesco dragão cor-de-rosa, que imediatamente atacou Heero com sua labaredas. O príncipe salvou-se graças ao enorme escudo de Gundanium que segurava em suas mãos.

'ISTO só pode ser uma brincadeira!', o jovem exclamou, aproximando-se das fadas em busca de ajuda.

'Cuidado!', Trowa gritou, fazendo com que todos abaixassem-se e esquivassem uma segunda rajada de fogo lançada naquela direção.

'Rapazes', Wufei falou , fazendo com que a atenção das outras duas fadas e do príncipe voltassem-se imediatamente para ele, 'só existe um jeito de derrotar esse monstro.'

Os olhos de Quatre e Trowa arregalaram-se em união, enquanto Heero franziu o cenho.

'Você não quer dizer o...', a fada azul perguntou incerta, ao que o jovem chinês respondeu com um simples balançar de sua cabeça.

'Mas nós não temos nenhum deles em condições de batalha!', Trowa falou, olhando seriamente para Wufei, tentando de todas as formas acreditar naquela solução com a mesma força que seu companheiro exibia naquele momento.

'Sim, nós temos UM.', a fada vermelha exclamou, lançando um olhar resoluto para seus outros dois parceiros, esperando que eles compreendessem o que ele queria dizer.

Heero apenas acompanhava a troca sem compreender o que estava sendo decidido a sua volta.

As três fadas olharam longamente uma para a outra, e assentiram rapidamente com a cabeça. Os jovens então colocaram suas três varinhas juntas, fechando os olhos, e apontando-as em união para o céu.

Uma nuvem negra formou-se repentinamente, crescendo de maneira assustadora em direção aos céus. Quando a fumaça dissipou-se , revelou uma enorme máquina negra de aparência indestrutível.

O príncipe olhou para o gigantesco robô deitado, com óbvio espanto. 'O que diabos é isso???'

As três fadas colapsaram no chão ao mesmo tempo, exaustas pelo esforço de transportar a máquina através da união de suas forças mágicas.

' Isso... é um Gundam... é o Gundam... de Duo. Só...somente ele....pode acabar com Relena.', Wufei falou, entre suspiros, ainda no chão junto a seus companheiros, sem ter reunido forças o suficiente para poder levantar-se.

Heero obviamente já tinha ouvido falar dos Gundams, as maravilhosas máquinas que haviam ajudado a resgatar o Reino de Oz à muitos anos. Mas ele não tinha sequer uma vaga idéia de como aquele gigantesco objeto poderia ser colocado em movimento.

Um terceiro ataque de labaredas retirou o príncipe de suas indagações e o colocou em ação.

Correndo na direção de uma pequena porta no peito da máquina, Heero socou um botão, fazendo com que o compartimento abrisse para recebê-lo dentro do robô, exatamente a tempo de escapar de mais um ataque vindo do enorme dragão rosa.

Uma vez dentro do cockpit, o jovem apertou uma série de botões conforme sua vontade, e antes que pudesse compreender exatamente o que cada um deles fazia, a máquina tomou vida, seus enormes olhos verdes brilhando na escuridão da noite, e colocando-se a frente do monstro.

Em resposta a isso, o dragão avançou na direção de Heero atacando-o com suas garras.

A máquina foi jogada para trás, enquanto seu piloto tentava estabilizar-se dentro do cockpit.

O dragão continuou seu ataque incessantemente, até o momento em que o Gundam viu-se colocado exatamente entre a gigantesca criatura, e um precipício. O monstro rosa grunhiu longamente em satisfação, e levantou sua cabeça, abrindo sua boca para desferir seu último e fatal golpe.

Dentro do robô, Heero recusava-se a desistir, olhando desesperadamente a sua volta procurando por algo que lhe desse alguma dica de como ele poderia contra atacar.

Seus olhos avistaram uma alavanca aonde havia uma etiqueta com os dizeres, 'Em caso de emergência, puxe.'

Com as duas mãos firmemente apoiadas sobre a alavanca, Heero preparou-se para acionar o dispositivo. Um pensamento passou por sua mente.

'Duo, eu não vou deixar que você durma para sempre. Espere por mim!' E com isso, a alavanca foi puxada no exato instante em que o dragão preparava-se para o ataque.

Imediatamente, o Gundam moveu um de seu braços levantando neste um gigantesco bastão. O bastão subiu aos céus revelando em seguida uma lâmina de chamas verdes que descendeu sem piedade sobre o dragão, cortando o monstro com sucesso em duas partes, antes mesmo que este tivesse notado a presença da foice sobre seu corpo.

Dentro do cockpit, o príncipe assistiu incrédulo ao resultado de suas ações, ficando completamente paralisado durante um momento, enquanto recuperava seu fôlego e sua mente processava tudo o que havia acabado de acontecer diante de seus olhos.

Do lado de fora, as três fadas finalmente colocaram-se de pé, Wufei jogando os braços para cima em alegria diante da vitória, enquanto Trowa e Quatre dividiam um beijo apaixonado e emocionado.

Recuperando-se rapidamente, Heero deixou o compartimento do Gundam correndo na direção das fadas.

'Onde está Duo ?' , o príncipe perguntou.

'Ele está no topo da torre', Wufei gritou em resposta. 'Corra!'

Antes mesmo de ouvir o último comando da fada, Heero já havia colocado-se a toda a velocidade na direção do castelo, subindo as escadarias como se essas nem sequer existissem.

Wufei observou a movimentação do príncipe com um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Seu momento foi interrompido por uma mão suavemente pousando sobre seu ombro. Ele olhou para trás, seus olhos imediatamente encontrando os enormes olhos azuis de Quatre.

'Vamos Wufei', a fada azul falou em um tom de voz emocionado. 'Nós ainda temos de acordar todo o reino, para a comemoração.'

O jovem chinês assentiu com a cabeça, e as três fadas entraram em ação.

Heero subiu as escadas do castelo a toda velocidade, até finalmente chegar ao fim dessas. Ao notar que estava adentrando um quarto, o príncipe diminuiu seus passos, deixando que seus olhos acostumassem-se com a suave luz que iluminava o lugar, revelando uma enorme cama no meio do cômodo.

Sobre esta, e imóvel como uma bela estátua do mais puro mármore, estava Duo.

Heero observou-o por alguns momentos, bebendo de sua beleza como se esta fosse um copo de vinho. Passou pela sua cabeça a idéia de que Duo realmente era a figura mais esplêndida na qual ele já havia colocado os olhos durante toda a vida.

O jovem então aproximou-se da figura adormecida, colocando suas duas mãos em seu rosto.

Heero aproximou-se até que finalmente seus lábios uniram-se em um beijo doce que lançou uma onda de pura eletricidade em ambos os corpos.

O príncipe afastou-se para observar o efeito de sua ação, e assistiu fascinado enquanto os olhos de Duo lentamente abriam-se para o mundo a sua volta.

Duo suspirou longamente, acordando do melhor sonho que tivera em sua existência. Piscou algumas vezes, tentando recuperar o foco em suas pupilas, e quando estas finalmente permitiram que ele enxergasse novamente, a primeira coisa que ele viu foram os olhos profundamente azuis daquele que havia preenchido seus sonhos.

'Heero...', ele exclamou, ainda sem forças para mover-se, '...é mesmo você?'

O príncipe de Peacecraft apenas assentiu com a cabeça, dando um longo sorriso na direção de seu amado, assegurando-o de que sua presença era mais do que real.

Diante de tal exibição, Duo imediatamente recuperou a força em seu corpo, lançando-se na direção de Heero, suas mãos instintivamente fechando-se atrás do pescoço do outro jovem, efetivamente segurando-o contra seus lábios famintos e exigentes em um beijo apaixonado.

Enquanto isso, as fadas assistiam enquanto a população lentamente voltava a vida.

Um dos cidadãos, avistando a enorme máquina prostrada praticamente ao lado do castelo, exclamou em surpresa: 'OH! É UM GUNDAM!' [3], e a simples menção da frase fez com que Wufei colocasse uma de suas mãos instintivamente sobre sua têmpora em um sinal claro de irritação.

O jovem então sentiu os braços de Trowa pousarem suavemente em seus ombros. A fada verde olhou divertidamente para seu companheiro de profissão, encaminhando-o na direção da torre do castelo.

'Vamos lá, Wufei', o jovem falou em um tom sarcástico, 'você não pensava realmente que iria se safar desse comentário, não é mesmo?'

O rapaz chinês suspirou longamente. 'Por alguma razão, eu pensei que sim.'

Rindo suavemente, as três fadas voaram escadaria acima na direção do quarto no alto da torre. Ao chegar no grande cômodo, os três jovens pararam diante da cena à sua frente.

E ficaram vermelhos.

Sobre a cama do quarto estava o futuro príncipe de Oz, deitado e com o paletó e a camisa abertos, seus braços possessivamente fechados envolta do corpo a sua frente. Sobre ele estava Heero, suas pernas prostradas nos dois lados do corpo de Duo e completamente sem camisa.

Ambos estavam engajados em um caloroso beijo, que os impedia de sequer notar a presença das fadas.

Quatre limpou sua garganta produzindo um som alto que chamou a atenção dos dois príncipes para o fato de que haviam espectadores no recinto.

Os dois separaram-se imediatamente, arrumando suas roupas em seguida.

Quando novamente apresentáveis, Duo abraçou longamente cada um de seus padrinhos agradecendo-os por toda sua bondade. Heero trocou cumprimentos com cada uma das fadas, agradecendo-os pela valiosa ajuda.

No grande salão do castelo, os reis Treize e Zechs também acordavam lentamente junto ao restante do reino. Recuperando a consciência pouco a pouco e reconhecendo seus arredores, ambos os réis olharam em volta.

'O que você dizia , Zechs?', o rei de Oz perguntou, um pouco confuso quanto a seu 'branco' repentino, mas lembrando-se rapidamente sobre o assunto que havia estado tratando com seu amigo apenas momentos atrás.

'Eu?', o rei loiro perguntou, tentando acompanhar a linha de raciocínio de seu companheiro e finalmente lembrando-se. 'Sim, é claro, eu estava prestes a lhe dizer que Heero...'

Mas antes que Zechs pudesse terminar sua sentença, todas as atenções do local voltaram-se para a escadaria principal do castelo, na qual as trombetas soavam alegremente anunciando a tão esperada chegada do príncipe.

Pela escada, desceram suavemente Heero e Duo, seus braços entrelaçados, e olhares fixos um no outro.

'Mas...é...é Duo!', o rei de Oz exclamou em uma voz repleta de emoção.

'É...é Heero!', o rei de Peacecrat exclamou por sua vez, não acreditando completamente no que seus olhos mostravam diante de si.

Os dois príncipes aproximaram-se de Treize e Une, e Duo deu um longo e emocionado abraço em seus pais, que retribuíram o carinho do filho que não viam a longos dezesseis anos. Em seguida, Duo aproximou-se de Zechs dando-lhe também um abraço, que fez com que o rei esquecesse qualquer declaração que estivesse prestes a fazer, deixando-o com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

Em seguida, Duo e Heero dirigiram-se para o centro do enorme salão.

Heero pegou a mão de Duo guiando-o suavemente na valsa tocada pelos músicos do castelo.

Observando a cena de um dos grandes balcões do lugar, as três fadas suspiraram em união, o sentimento de 'missão cumprida' invadindo os seus seres trazendo consigo uma enorme sensação de alívio e alegria.

A fada azul deu um longo abraço em seu amante, e Wufei, aproveitando-se dessa distração, apontou sua varinha para Duo, fazendo com que seu traje voltasse a ser vinho.

Ainda envolto nos braços de Trowa, Quatre abriu os olhos no exato momento em que a roupa mudou de cor. A fada imediatamente apontou sua varinha na direção do príncipe, fazendo com que o tecido voltasse a ser azul-marinho.

Não satisfeito, Wufei apontou sua varinha novamente, e o traje voltou a ficar vinho.

E em seguida ele voltou a ser azul-marinho.

Os dois príncipes giravam magicamente pela extensão do salão enquanto a roupa mudava de cor até o momento em que ambos pararam. Heero olhou diretamente para aonde as fadas encontravam-se, lançando-lhes um olhar que prometia a morte [4], caso aquilo continuasse.

Trowa agilmente levantou sua varinha, fazendo com que o traje do príncipe adquirisse um tom negro como a noite. A fada verde foi recompensada com olhares desgostosos de seus companheiros e uma pequena piscadela de Duo, que ele respondeu da mesma forma.

Voltando seu olhar para o belo rosto à sua frente, Duo viu Heero olhando-o de volta com uma admiração gigantesca.

'Felizes para sempre?', o rapaz trançado indagou, deixando que um amplo sorriso cobrisse seu rosto.

'Eu não vejo por que não', o príncipe de Peacecraft respondeu, apertando seu braço contra as costas de seu parceiro de dança, fazendo com que seus corpos aproximassem-se ainda mais, antes de continuar a girar pelo salão.

* * *

FIM /

[1] A razão pela qual Trowa e Wufei orgulham-se da atitude de Heero é muito simples: TODOS os Gundam Boys são suicidas. Ponto. Durante toda a série isso é esfregado na cara do espectador, até que eles tomam vergonha e passam a gostar mais da vida...tipo que até no Endless Waltz eles cogitam se matar. E se ISSO não é ser suicida, eu realmente não saberia dizer o que é! "

[2] O Heero mostrando o dedo do meio pra Relena. Ok, esse foi um sonho meu que eu realizei / Hehehe, se eu não pude ver na série, pelo menos estou vendo no meu fic.

[3] OH É UM GUNDAM! Essa é a frase mais dita durante TODA a série, e eu simplesmente NÃO podia deixa-la de fora do fic. Primeiro por que ela é extremamente engraçada (Aê Lien, e Daph /) e segundo por que...poxa, ela é um clássico XD

[4] Olhar 'Omae o Korosu', outro clássico que não podia faltar

Belo Adormecido é o quinto fic que eu termino ( o terceiro deles que é um multi-partes) e este bebezinho aqui me rendeu muito mais do que eu inicialmente esperava. Eu sinceramente não imaginava que as pessoas fossem aceitar esse tipo de fic tão bem quanto ele foi aceito.

Tudo o que posso dizer é que foi muito divertido escrevê-lo ( esse fic era praticamente meu laboratório de piadas sem noção – a maioria de vocês provavelmente notou isso com facilidade ") e eu sentirei sua falta. Pelo menos, agora eu posso pensar em nossos projetos de paródias – e estou aberta a sugestões.

Obrigada a todos que acompanharam, mandaram reviews, e incentivos. Eu espero que vocês tenham apreciado o final, tanto quanto eu.  
Até a próxima /"


End file.
